Stand By Me
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Starscream and his Trine have escaped Megatron for now but can Starscream ever truly recover from the abuse he suffered? Can he and his Trine integrate as Autobots? What of the other victims, can they also recover? And with Megatron thirsting for revenge, will any of the Autobots and their human allies ever see peace? Read on to find out, a sequel to Breaking Free.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. A lot of credit goes to the-writing-mew for helping me to write this chapter and also kick-starting this story again, I can't thank her enough._

_Bit of kink in this chapter but don't worry, there will be serious parts and it will be focused on Starscream. I hope you all enjoy._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Ratchet stood and stared at his full Med Bay. On two berths that were almost touching, lay the twins, curled up and clutching each other's hand. Sideswipe was still a little banged up but physically, he'd easily recover. It was the mental anguish he and his brother had suffered that would prove the challenge. For now however, they were sleeping peacefully, where nothing could trouble them. Heavy sedation took care of any nightmares that they might suffer.

On another berth, Red Alert was curled up, trying to ignore Prowl who was speaking gently to him. He was devastated at allowing Megatron into the berth and wanted to be punished for what happened or at least, taken off active duty for failing in his own duty. It wasn't his fault, an Insecticon had managed to insert a cerebro chip into his central processor, an act that had gone unnoticed by all Autobots. Said chip was now removed and destroyed so there wasn't anything stopping Red Alert from returning to duty except Red Alert himself.

In yet another set of berths, were four fliers, three of them awake and watching over the fourth who twitched and muttered in his recharge. Skywarp and Thundercracker were recovering from various injuries but refused to rest properly, instead wanting to watch over their Trine leader. As for the third watcher, Primus, was that Mech stubborn. Skyfire had suffered many injuries on the recent trip to Cybertron but he had refused treatment until everyone else had been seen to and he also refused to recharge. He was determined to be awake when Starscream awoke despite Ratchet repeatedly telling him that this might not happen for several cycles. Frankly, if Skyfire kept this up, Ratchet would be forced to slip a sedative into his Energon.

At least Ironhide and Chormia were not causing any trouble, they had taken Bumblebee and Spike away to watch a movie. The latter had been more shaken than injured, Megatron had only been interested in ensuring they didn't interfere with his kidnapping of Starscream. Despite the fact Ironhide and Chromia had no Sparklings, they had always taken young ones under their care and needless to say, Bumblebee and Spike were getting on just fine.

"Ratchet," came a voice and he turned to see First Aid standing there, looking very serious. "If there anything I can do?"

"No," Ratchet said with a sigh. "You get some rest First Aid, at least one Medic will have to be on duty at all times, I'll take the first watch. If any of them wake up, we need to be ready for it."

"Yes sir," First Aid said, glancing at the patients before obediently heading to his quarters, soon followed by Prowl who sighed as he did so. Red Alert had fallen into recharge, tears still trickling from his optics.

"At least he does as he's told," Ratchet grumbled under his breath, referring to his assistant.

At that moment, Optimus came into the room and beckoned to Ratchet who sighed and came over.

"Nothing's changed Prime," he told the Autobot leader softly.

"That is a pity but I wanted to discuss our options," Optimus said quietly. "Megatron might be out of action for now but that will not last."

Ratchet took the bridge of his nose between two fingers showing how tired he was. "Yes, but for now he will be busy with his... problem."

"That can be a problem for us as well," The leader stated. "He must be thinking that this is our fault and will want our sparks in revenge."

"I don't know, Optimus, knowing Megatron he will want to fix it before showing his face around again, or even trying to kidnap Starscream again; he can't hurt anyone like that anymore... unless he uses his port for everything," The medic chuckled.

But the statement didn't cause Optimus a reason to laugh, actually, after remembering what Starscream said about how Megatron fantasized with him about him the only thing he could think about the Decepticon leader doing to him was...

...he couldn't even think about it but since he already did it was too late to suppress a gag reflex which gained the medic's odd gaze.

"You okay Prime?" Ratchet prepared to scan the other.

"Yes, I am... was just thinking about what Megatron was capable of... urgh..." He couldn't help the last part.

Ratchet just shook his head watching how that knowledge of his rival's feelings towards him traumatized him.

"He won't be able to do...what he wants to do with you Prime," he assured his leader who only gave him a very rueful look.

"Megatron made it clear he doesn't care how we interface, as long as interface takes place," Optimus said with a heavy sigh. "Even if it were I dominating him, he would still enjoy ever astro second of it. But I'm not going to think about him for the moment. I need to concentrate on the Elite Trine."

"In what way?" Ratchet asked and Optimus explained.

"They wish to become Autobots but this transaction won't be easy. Most of the bots here have accepted Starscream but this is mostly due to how he's suffered. Even they can't bear to mistreat an enemy who has gone through so much, however, I do not know if this tolerance will transfer to Thundercracker and Skywarp. They have not been abused like Starscream has."

"I see what you mean," Ratchet said grimly.

"And it's not only them," Optimus said darkly. "I know there are humans who will not take kindly to Mechs who have previously tried to destroy them. They will likely demand the Trine be tried as War Criminals and be treated as such. The only question is, how many of them take this view?"

"Who knows but we should probably get onto that problem sooner than later," Ratchet advised. "If there's one thing I've learned about them, it's that they hate being kept in the dark, they see it as deceitful."

"We might be forced to put the Trine on probation to satisfy them," Optimus said with a nod. "Something I'd rather avoid but may be forced to employ."

"But their addition will be very useful for our cause, they are the elite trine and no matter what they did in the past, they are from our side now, Megatron just suffered a great blow when they deserted," The CMO added.

"I know, we all know, the only problem is that centuries of hatred will not change from night to day, no matter how good asset they are," Optimus sighed.

"Well.. at least Skywarp made a friend." Ratchet chuckled remembering the purple seeker's last act.

But even then it was not enough to lighten up Optimus' mood.

...

Skywarp POV

_Everything was so dark and cold, he could hear his beloved mate screaming for help but could not see him even if he yelled to his attacker to leave him alone, but it had no use..._

_Suddenly he was the next target of the unseen monster and with agile hands this one reached for his codpiece and ripped it off revealing his dry and unprepared port._

_"Frag you! Stay away from it you monster!" He yelled to no use as said monster thrust something thick, hard and hot in him making him scream in agony as he was ravished._

_It hurt, hurt so much! He couldn't help but howl again and again before..._

_...it stopped..._

_And suddenly he could see again... but these were not his quarters, nor Starscream's._

_Feeling little tickling hands over his torso he tried to fight his bounds only to see a white femme... correct that... a beautiful white femme playing with his parts._

_"I hope I didn't scare you," She giggled as she straddled him._

_"Uh... no, please continue... but no offense ma'am... I'm bonded."_

_She giggled again before impaling herself in his swollen and hard spike slowly before reaching bottom and start riding him._

_He felt so lost in bliss that nothing mattered anymore as the little promiscuous femme worked him until he opened his optics and looked around only to see his mate and Starscream hanging from a wall, both seemed to be brutally tortured and now hung there dead._

_Looking in horror at her again he could only stare as she changed her harmonic and beautiful shape into..._

With a loud yelp Skywarp woke up and fell from the berth.

"Ahhhhh!" he screamed, thrashing around on the ground as lights came on.

"Warp...Warp!" came a voice and the next moment, he was wrapped in the safe arms of his beautiful mate.

"T-T...C?" Skywarp gasped out, nuzzling into him. "It's really you?"

"Of course, it's really me," Thundercracker said soothingly, rubbing his wings. "What happened, did you have a bad dream flux?"

"Yes," he said with a frantic nod. "I was being tortured...r-raped and y-you...you and Star were dead and...and..."

How could he explain that a beautiful white Femme had...ravished him. It sounded so stupid and the way she transformed into...Pit, he had no idea what had happened, she'd just morphed into a blur that he'd woken up from. He swallowed, he couldn't burden his mate with such silliness, not with Star. Star had gone through so much more, they should all be focusing on him.

"Hey," Thundercracker now said. "It's alright Warp, no one's going to hurt any of us."

"Megatron wants to," Skywarp said quietly. "You remember what he said he'd do to all of us?"

"I remember," the blue Seeker said gently. "But he's not going to do any of that to us...he can't."

This last part was said with a chuckle which made Skywarp smile slightly.

"Yeah, that will make stuff hard," he agreed. "But I'm still scared TC, Megatron's going to be coming for all of us and even if he can't frag us...it ain't gonna be pretty."

"You're right," Thundercracker said as he waved First Aid away who'd been approaching worriedly. "But we're together now and we know what Megatron's game is. We won't let him hurt any of us ever again, especially Star."

Skywarp nodded and glanced over at Skyfire who was sleeping near Starscream, hands entwined. A sedative had been slipped into the large Shuttle's drink to make him sleep so he hadn't woken during Skywarp's screaming. Skywarp was glad, the Shuttle needed his recharge after all he'd done for them, especially Starscream. If Skywarp could wish for anything right now, it was that Skyfire and Starscream would be able to Bond and live the rest of their lives happily.

But in this war...who knew how likely that was.

"I wonder if all the Autobots will accept us?" Skywarp whined against his mate's chest.

"Not all of them... but some will." The other reassured him as he caressed his helm.

"I will like them..." The purple one pointed to the sleeping twins. "To like us... just imagine all the pranks we could make together." A big dreamy grin appeared in his face.

Thundercracker however just shook his head and say nothing, after all, his mate was joking_... right?_

"And the things they can do in a berth... just imagine it!" He asked his mate.

"A prank?" The blue seeker hoped so.

"Nooo, silly... just imagine how it will be to interface those two..."

"I don't think they will be interested in that for a while, Warp."

"Oh... true..." Skywarp looked at them with pity before his face lightened up again. "So WE will help them to get over that trauma!"

Thundercracker's optics' widened not knowing how in Primus' name Skywarp could came with such ideas... and so fast!

"Hmmm... I love that idea... or maybe that old grumpy medic... I bet he knows what and where to touch to-"

"To make you scream in pain you pervert fragger!" Both seekers jumped as the CMO walked towards them; he obvuiously heard what they were talking about and _THAT_ was not what he was expecting to hear once his conversation with Optimus was finished.

"Ratchet!" Skywarp greeted him. "Oh, hi Prime." He saluted the bigger tri coloured Mech that came behind his medic only to rush faster away from them and the med bay.

"Don't you Ratchet-me! What is wrong with all of you- you- YOU! That can't think in anything else but interfacing?!" The CMO barked completely forgetting his sleeping patients, one of them was Sunstreaker who frowned in sleep before his system started on-lining.

"Awww... nothing, just with you..." The purple flier teased ignoring his mate's warnings.

Ratchet frowned at him...

"I think I'll pass," he said grimly, "Megatron's recent activities have rather put me off."

This made Skywarp half frown, half pout.

"Interfacing's shouldn't be like that," he stated. "It should be fun...and maybe a bit kinky."

"Warp," Thundercracker said with a sigh as Sunstreaker began to wake up even more, whimpering.

"It should but not all bots follow that," Ratchet said, half turning as he heard Sunstreaker. "And here's the results..."

"Awww... but interfacing is fun... Star had fun when he did it with us... besides, we may help that gorgeous... golden... Mech to get over it... fast," Skywarp's fans kicked on.

"Don't you have a little decency in you?!" Ratchet rushed to the other hurrying to get the medicine ready for Sunstreaker, however, it proved difficult when you had a big, hot, handsome and aroused purple seeker just behind you.

"Come on... I'll make all your dreams come true..." Skywarp purred. Even if his dream was a nightmare, he had to admit that it turned him on and the fact that he fantasized with the CMO and twins didn't helped.

Ratchet started shaking with the syringe in hand; no one had ever showed this interest in him, never!

"Skywarp..." Thundercracker tried but was useless, his mate was all over the poor old CMO and it seemed that he wanted to do IT right there and right now. He just wondered how the other will reject the flier.

"Skywarp, I'm trying to treat a patient," Ratchet tried to snap but it was hard when Skywarp was practically up against his aft.

"Come on, you need looking after too," Skywarp purred into the Medic's audio, making the poor Mech tremble.

Thundercracker raised an optic brow, perhaps he was wrong.

"Anywhere you want," Skywarp offered, making his voice deep, a trick that always put Mechs in the right mood.

"I...Sunstreaker," Ratchet tried but Skywarp naturally had an answer.

"TC'll take care of that," Skywarp said, taking the syringe out of Ratchet's hand and holding it out for Thundercracker to take.

"I do have medical experience," Thundercracker assured the swallowing Medic.

"Right," Ratchet said before turning around, grabbing Skywarp and dragging the purple Seeker to his office, slamming the door behind him.

Thundercracker just stared the place the two disappeared before injecting the contents of the object into the feeding tube of Sunstreaker. The minibot immediately falling asleep again. Swoop, a medic in training and a Dinobot looked at the CMO's office door and smirked. The blue seeker supposed he will go with the gossip to his brothers soon.

He just wondered what his mate will do to the poor old mech. And Primus knows how long was the last time he interfaced because he was so grumpy. Luckily Skywarp will make the medic more... docile after this.

...

The CMO pushed Skywarp against his desk and started ravishing his mouth.

Skywarp didn't hesitated to kiss back as his hungry hands wandered all over Ratchet's body trying to bring the other to full arousal.

"Oh Primus," Ratchet gasped, he could barely believe he was doing this but if he was, he'd do it properly.

"You're hot," Skywarp whispered, feeling how aroused Ratchet was becoming. "So very hot."

"If we're doing this, we're doing it properly," growled Ratchet, shoving Skywarp down onto the desk and half climbing on him.

"Whatever you want," gasped Skywarp, Ratchet's hands were running all over him. And as he'd predicated, Ratchet knew exactly what and where to touch. "Oh yes...more...oh...OH!"

Ratchet growled, groping for Skywarp's cod piece and making a sound of satisfaction once he found it. Yanking it off, he immediately started teasing the interface equipment that he found there. Skywarp moaned loudly as everything was lovingly caressed before Ratchet became more aggressive.

"Primus," Skywarp gasped as he was stimulated so fast, he felt himself going hard but suspected he'd be receiving rather than giving.

And he was right as Ratchet pushed him against his desk and his finger traced the quivering rim of the very much wet port.

"Already so wet? I wonder if you seekers are creatures that live in heat..." The CMO released the gasping mouth to lick and suck on the now exposed neck.

"OH!" Skywarp cried out in pleasure, his port constricting against that single finger before another was pushed in. "Oh, doctor..." He mewled. "Help me... I've been so ill lately... my port can't stop leaking... help me..."

Ratchet watched as Skywarp rolled his hips to get more of his fingers in and moaned in need. "Don't worry my little patient, I'll heal you, I have the perfect medicine for you..."

Said that, another clicking sound was heard before removing his fingers; but before Skywarp could object about the lose in sensation, a hot, thick and hard spike impaled him fast and deep in one single thrust before the medic above started thrusting fast and hard into the welcoming heat.

"OOH!" Skywarp cried "YES! frag yes! More!"

Ratchet couldn't help but smile, if anyone looked in, it would look like they were filming a cheesy porno but for the moment he didn't care. Skywarp was offering and he was going to take full of advantage especially because of all the sexual abuse he was going to deal with for the next while. He wanted to remember that interface could be good, it could be welcomed by both partners and that above all, both of them could enjoy it.

"You want more?" he growled to Skywarp who nodded eagerly. "Are you sure, this is powerful medicine."

"Ooh, I need it doctor," Skywarp said with a frantic nod. "I've been so ill; I need you to take care of me."

"Then I'll give it to you," the Medic said before beginning to thrust into the Seeker who moaned and writhed.

Skywarp moved along with the one on top and took his head to crush it against his heated mouth in need of a burning and deep kiss, exploring the entire cavity of his now favorite medic.

Ratchet responded taking hold of the seeker's hips and slammed the other against his own making the powerful thrust went deeper against some deeper hidden sensors that made Skywarp to release the other's mouth and gasp with each inward thrust throwing his head back to receive more from the other. The medic smirked at the sight feeling how the little, tight port started giving some warning constrictions.

"S-so good! F-fffeels so good!" Skywarp moaned praising the other as the energy built into his abdomen, ready to explode and demanding for release.

"You're so hot!" The CMO barked in bliss before reaching for the exposed neck and bit him hard without being able to control his primal instincts anymore and a powerful overload, one he never felt in so long, assaulted him as his spike emptied his load into the welcoming heat of the Vossian.

Skywarp however when felt the delicious and particularly hard slide of a spike before a rush of hut cum felling him up was enough to trigger his own overload with a loud blissful scream, port clamping hard against the intruding member as if never wanting to let go when the other continuing thrusting erratically in him releasing until the last bittersweet droop in.

Both Mechs were left panting even if Ratchet was still bitting Skywarp's neck and some energon dripped from it.

"Ooo-oh Primus, doctor, your medicine was so... wild," Skywarp chuckled. "So intense that I think I've become an addict."

Ratchet then released his hold on the other's neck and looked down at his partner with a dreamy expression. "I don't want my patients to become addicts. You'll need to wait for your next dose." Said that and ignoring Skywarp's needing whines, he proceeded to remove himself from the other; however, when he looked down at his glistening spike being removed, their mixed fluids swept out from the port, crossing from Skywarp's aft onto the desk creating a pool that the CMO could not stop looking at.

And for his disgrace, his spike started re-hardening again. It didn't helped either that Skywarp constricted his port releasing more fluids and moved his hips un and down humping slowly and sensuously on nothing.

"Please, doctor," He moaned before positioning himself on hands and knees displaying his wet entrance that got his fluids running down his tights. "My port is still wet..." He then reached down and inserted two of his own fingers and started pumping them in and out as the seeker moaned and his wings rattled.

Ratchet just watched amazed as the other touched himself not really knowing where to start to ravish this offered beauty to him, a now hungry beast. Besides, he came too fast the first time, he wanted to enjoy it this time. It was so long since the last time that he could barely hold himself in...

...but this time it WILL be different.

"Come here, you," he said, sweeping things off his desk so that he could climb up as well.

Skywarp purred, still pumping his fingers in and out. Ratchet came up behind him but he didn't try to put his Spike in. Instead, he grabbed Skywarp's pumping hand and placed it on his Spike. Skywarp giggled and started to squeeze and massage the Medic's Spike while Ratchet skilfully rubbed his Port. With his free hand, he began to explore Skywarp's body more thoroughly, especially his wings.

In his mind, he named each and every part, describing how sensitive each bit was and acting accordingly. Whenever he touched and played with a really tender part, Skywarp's hand would constrict around the Spike, making Ratchet gasp out. Therefore, it became a game of how much he could touch Skywarp without causing the Seeker to squeeze too hard. It was a game he very much enjoyed, controlling the delicious Seeker below him while keeping him very much web.

"Doctor...I really need you," Skywarp gasped as his right wing was explored. "Please...I need your medicine...really badly."

"Have patience my little patient," Ratchet chuckled.

"Patience... that is something I wasn't created for... please... ooohhh..." His port releasing more lubricants in invitation that dripped by his legs onto the berth.

"Hmmm.. so wet and needy... my poor little patient... are you suffering?" The CMO reached down and licked at the wet entrance tasting the flavour of the flier.

"Yes doctor, I'm suffering, need you... soooo bad..."

Ratchet grinned as an idea crossed his processor. "Come here, I want you to know if my medicine is to your liking. Meanwhile, I want to watch you touch yourself."

"Yes, doctor, yes, anything you want." The seeker positioned in front of Ratchet's spike before suckling on the head and licking the entire length before swallowing it whole in his mouth as he also touched himself with his free hand.

"Ooooh... good patient, good little and obedient patient..." Ratchet moaned as he was engulfed by such glorious mouth; but he shouldn't lose his control, and the things Skywarp was doing to his member were making his self control to slip.

"L-let it go, is enough..." He panted. "Was it good?"

"Delicious, doctor..."

"Good...now, on the floor," Skywarp obeyed and Ratchet positioned behind him. "Remove your fingers..." both mechs were against the desk, this promised to be a hard one, even if Ratchet wanted to enjoy every second.

"Ready, my patient?" Ratchet questioned and Skywarp nodded, moaning in anticipation. "Then prepare yourself for your own special treatment."

"Yes doctor," Skywarp groaned before gasping as the hard Spike slid right into his Port, going in so easily that he was impaled before he knew it.

"Oh...OH...YES!" he half shrieked, bucking his body into the Spike that was deep inside him.

Chuckling, Ratchet purred.

"Like that?"

"Yeah," Skywarp mewed, wanting Ratchet to move and properly frag him.

"Good," Ratchet said, rolling his hips forwards into the Seeker who moaned happily.

He took hold of Skywarp's hips so he could control his thrusts, trying not to lose control like last time. For this interface, he wanted it to last as long as possible as it would be much more enjoyable for the both of them. He leaned forward and licked the back of Skywarp's neck, remembering that he'd need to take care of the bite mark later.

"Hmmmm..." Skywarp mewled as the bit mark was licked leaving some small tingles of pain that mixed with his intense pleasure comming from his interface. "Ohhh.. doctooooor... please... more..." he rolled his hips in need as the hard spike impaling him massaged gently his silken soft inner walls. It didn't helped either what the other was doing to his wings.

"No, no, my sweet patient; this medicine must be taken slow." Ratchet teased by slowly pulling out and gently pushing back in.

The wet sounds of their interface movements were muffled by Skywarp's needy moans and Ratchet's gasps. Skywarp then reached down and released his own spike and started stroking it with ine hand and with the other touched himself his own external node which caused his port to clamp down on Ratchet's spike.

"AH!" Ratchet cried out. "What did I said? Patience... It will reward you." Ratchet continued to slowly thrust and reached down to grip that spike.

"Hmm, you're so good," Skywarp mumbled, his wings twitching madly. "I never bothered asking Hook for help, he was too boring and not nearly as good looking as you."

"I'd like to think I'm much more professional than him," Ratchet said ruefully, gently squeezing while running his hand up and down Skywarp's Spike.

"Oh yeah...you're the most professional Medic I've ever met," Skywarp agreed. "Maybe...sometime...you could treat TC?"

"Mmm, maybe," Ratchet teased, still thrusting powerfully but slowly, enjoying the slow build-up of overload.

"Aww, come on, you'd love it," Skywarp said persuasively. "It could be your reward for taking care of me so well."

"My work rewards me," Ratchet murmured, kissing the place between Skywarp's wings making the Seeker cry out.

"Oooh, not that place," he gasped.

"This place?" Ratchat said slyly, kissing and nuzzling the place again as Skywarp moaned and squirmed madly.

"You're...you're going to make me overload," Skywarp protested as his sweet spot was mercilessly stimulated.

"No, you're going to hold it back," Ratchet commanded. "Doctors orders, Skywarp."

"A-aah!" The seeker moaned as a particular bundle of sensors was reached, plus what those sensitive medics' hands were doing to his spike, he felt like he died and went to the well of allsparks. "This just feels so goooood," He half mewled half moaned.

Ratchet just chuckled before roaming his hands all over the seeker's body before reaching for his handsome white face and touch those sweet delicious looking lips which caused Skywarp to lick at them.

The medic let out a low moan at the action caused by that licking and Skywarp heard, then he took the finger in his mouth and started licking and suckling on it with erotic and obscene movements which made the CMO to heat up faster and lose the notion of what he was doing down there. After all, a medic's hands are one of their most sensitive parts...

...and it seemed Skywarp just found out.

"Oh, doctor, harder, deeper..." Skywarp moaned between the fingers in his mouth and luckily for him, ratchet started losing it and started obeying him making the seeker coo in approval.

"Mmm, don't stop," Ratchet murmured in a long moan which Skywarp was happy to obey.

The Seeker rolled the digit around with his glossia, feeling all the slight grooves and slight sharp bits that indicated that this finger could transform into a tool. He loved it and promised himself he'd examine them more thoroughly another time, he wanted to visually and physically explore them. And be was sure Thundercracker would want to do the same; he was the 'medic' of their Trine.

Whenever one or more of them was banged up and the Med Bay was full, Thundercracker would take care of his Trine Mates injuries. And unless it was serious, he could often take care of his own making him more than just a competent solider. Skywarp loved it when his mate looked after him and it looked like this Autobot Medic was in some serious need of looking after.

Even if he had to kidnap him, Skywarp was going to bring Ratchet to his mate's quarters for some serious R and R. A handy phrase he'd picked up from watching human television. Those squishes were good for some things after all.

"Uh," he yelped as Ratchet thrust a little harder, he was really stimulating the Medic into performing.

Ratchet started thrusting frantically against the other and gravity made their mixed fluids to fall from between Skywarp's legs staining them, to the floor also leaving a heavy and sweet scent of their mixed copulating fluids that somehow turned them on even more.

Their moans and gasps intensified just as their movements and suddenly the world stopped existing for them as nothing else mattered but the pleasure of the moment, one enjoying the slide from the foreign spike, and the other the tight and wet welcoming heat.

"Yes, Ratchet, yes... more, more, I'm coming, yes, come with me, ooooh!"

Ratchet thrust faster and harder than before bouncing the seeker against his desk and sucking on a wingtip.

And finally, the inevitable came...overload.

It crashed into both of them, shooting through their bodies as their systems almost exploded with electrical energy. Both of them screamed with pleasure, their bodies bucking as they tried to ride out the overwhelming sensations they were experiencing. It seemed to go on forever but eventually, started to teeter out, leaving them shuddering with pleasure.

"Oh Primus," Ratchet panted as he collapsed on top of the sated Seeker. "That was..."

"Brilliant," Skywarp suggested, kissing Ratchet's hand. "You were wonderful doctor; I would recommend you to everyone."

"Don't you dare," Ratchet said tiredly, nuzzling his interface partner. "I'd never get a moment's peace."

"Oh... true... And I can't have my favourite doctor tired." Skywarp chuckled enjoying the feeling of the now soft spike in him and the warm frame on him.

"You always preferred your port?" The CMO asked tiredly.

"Yes, the sensations there are more... Intense... you can feel it in all of your body, not just your spike; I don't know how to explain it."

"I know what you mean..." Ratchet snuggled before the door of his office suddenly opened and Wheeljack entered.

"Ra-!" And watched the scene _AND _the two Mechs.. and the positions they found themselves in. "Ah... so-sorry..."" He closed the door after him leaving an embarrassed Ratchet and an amused Skywarp.

"And here I was going to ask him to join us." Skywarp said before... "OUCH! Hey!" Ratchet hit him on the head with a wrench.

"You're not dragging random bots into this," he said sternly. "Not everyone on base enjoys interface with strangers and some haven't even interfaced so you're not to grab just anyone and take them to your berth. Understand?"

"Alright, alright," Skywarp exclaimed, rubbing at his sore head with a pout. "I just thought he'd be fun to interface with."

"I wouldn't know," Ratchet said before stretching and sighing at the amount of lubricant and transfluid all over his desk and the floor. "Primus, this'll take a while..."

"It'll be fine," Skywarp assured him, whimpering with disappointment as Ratchet pulled out of him.

"Okay, that's enough fun, I need to get cleaned up and back on duty," Ratchet said briskly, getting to his feet with a slight wobble. "Come on, you should be resting with your mate."

"Awww, come on, doc, I think I need a little more... medicine..." Skywarp purred sliding his hand back to his port before inserting a finger and moaned softly.

Ratchet gulped before looking up and grab the seeker's hand and pull it away from his port.

"I said is enough! Now, go with your mate, I have to clean this up."

"You really _ARE_ grumpy, doc, but don't worry, I'll take care of it and soon you will be-"

"Stop it!" Ratchet interrupted him. "I am the Chief Medical Officer, I can't waste my time like this, come on, enough fun for now!"

"Yessss... for now," Skywarp blinked an optic to him before leaving the CMO's office.

Ratchet sighed saving back his spike in his housing, which was not easy because after Skywarp's last show it seemed very eager to continue. But anyways, he had work to do.

...

Earlier,  
Outside the CMO's office...

Wheeljack shut the door's office before staring everyone in the med bay; Swoop was looking at him and his very much flushed face that even if it was masked, the flush reached the corner of his optics.

"Me Swoop told you that him Ratchet busy."

The engineer's antennas sparked and without another word he ran away. Everything in his body screamed of embarrassment.

...

Later,  
Outside the CMO's office...

Skywarp came out with a big grin and didn't even bothered to clean up the lubricants and transfruid that run freely from his port to his legs.

Thundercracker's optic's widened at the sight. "Warp!" And the purple seeker looked at him dreamily. Swoop chuckled and First Aid flushed.

"Hi TC," Skywarp said, sauntering over to his mate. "That doc's got some real good medicine."

"I'm sure," Thundercracker said dryly as First Aid turned away in an effort to hide his obvious blush. "But we'd better get you cleaned up before someone has an accident."

"Washroom there," Swoop said helpfully, pointing as Skywarp mewed.

"Come with me TC, help me get cleaned up."

The not so subtle wink indicated just how much cleaning was going to be involved Thundercracker sighed and shook his head in exasperated amusement.

"Alright Warp but we'd better not be too long."

He took his giggling mate's arm and lead him to the Washroom but not before the purple Seeker could call out.

"Say...is that Wheeljack single?"

First aid thought his processor was going to glitch and crash, just like Prowl's at the question of a questionable seeker in some kind of heat.

Thundercracker rolled his optics trying to pull his mate to the wash racks. "Come on, Warp."

"Him Wheeljack, single, him Wheeljack scares everyone because him explode things all time."

"Really...?" Skywarp purred as he was dragged by his mate. "Then I think I can-"

"Warp!" The blue seeker interrupted before the other continued, however, he _DID _continue.

"...blow his processor off."

Swoop cackled, his brothers will love to hear those news about their creator's possible new 'friend' and First Aid crashed right there. That made Thundercracker finally push Skywarp past the wash racks doors and close it.

Not being an unkind Mech, Swoop immediately went over to First Aid and scooped him up, depositing him on a berth. He checked him and made sure that he'd merely suffered a minor crash, nothing that needed to be treated. Since First Aid just needed to reboot, Swoop checked on the other patients.

Starscream was still sleeping along with Skyfire, both Mechs clearly needing it. Sunstreaker appeared to be recharging as well but Sideswipe was showing signs that he was beginning to wake up. Swoop grabbed a data pad with Sideswipe particulars and saw that if the red twin wanted to wake up, he should be allowed to. He had only suffered physical injuries and they would need his help with his twin's recovery.

There was a crash from Ratchet's office, followed by some cursing which made the Dinobot chuckle. Ratchet had needed that little 'session' with the purple Seeker but now it seem he was back to normal. And normal for Ratchet generally meant very grumpy.

"Uh...wha...," groaned Sideswipe as he started to come online.

"You Sideswipe okay," Swoop said softly. "And him Sunstreaker okay too, he with you."

"Sunny?" The red twin hoarsely moaned reaching for his golden brother. "How's he... Megatron! That fragging bastard! I'll kill him! I'll kill him!"

Swoop was slightly startled by the scene Sideswipe was making and waited for him to finish and tire himself.

Finally after a minute, the red twin seemed to grow tired and vented heavily, only then, Swoop dared to get close. "Him, Sunstreaker, OK, him needs rest and support, nothing else can be done."

"Kill Megatron!" Sideswipe exclaimed and Swoop shock his head.

"Him Megatron will have his punishment... sooner than you Sideswipe think."

Sideswipe frowned looking at the pterodactyl with a weird look. "You Sideswipe want sleep back?" He showed a syringe with a sedative.

"No, thanks, I'm ok..."

"Good. No enter wash racks, Mechs busy inside," The Dinobot added before turning and walked away.

"Oh, Sunny... I wish I was stronger... I didn't believed Starscream... until now." He casted down his gaze and took his twin's hand in his and caressed it against his face. "I just hope you recover soon so we can kick Decepticon's afts."

"You hear that Sunny?" he said earnestly, rubbing his twin's hand. "You're going to get better and we'll show them what happens when they mess with us."

Sunstreaker didn't reply, he continued to sleep but his spark was most definitely not at peace. Sideswipe's own Spark ached with sorrow for his brother's suffering, how he wished Megatron had merely beaten them both. Beatings they could handle, beatings were nothing; Sunny could have easily bounced back from that.

Instead, Megatron had sexually assaulted him, practically raping his twin. Sideswipe felt a rush of hatred towards the grey Mech and he swore, he would get revenge. And he would no longer look at Starscream like an interloper, no one deserved to have that done to them. From now on, he and Sunny would support the young Seeker with his integration into the Autobot rank.

He heard a crash and a growl before Ratchet came storming out of his office, throwing away a soiled cloth. Sideswipe frowned, what was that funny smell coming from the Medic's office. If he didn't know any better, he'd think it was...

"How you Ratchet feel now?" Swoop asked rather smugly.

The CMO watched his surroundings before glaring Swoop and take his wrench and wave it in a way of promising the Dinobot a painful reward.

"Me Swoop will say nothing... you Ratchet need bath, stink-" The Dinobot added before a wrench flied at a fast speed towards his head and hit him dead on sending the young medic to the ground moaning in pain.

Ratched growled menacingly towards him before hearing a giggle coming from a nearby berth. He turned with fury in the direction of said offending sound before seeing Sideswipe doing his best to keep his mirth in check, but it was getting useless as he watched the CMO's expressions and placed together the pieces of his current smell, First Aid's glitch and Swoop's words.

"So, Ratchet, you finally got some action down there?" The red twin teased with a big grin that the other wanted to erase but decided against it.

"So, Sideswipe, it seems you recovered your normal self; tell me how your brother is?"

The last words pronounced by the CMO were like a bucket of cold water being thrown at him as his grin and previous behaviour vanished.

"Hey! That wasn't necessary!" Skywarp shouted from his position against Thundercracker.

Ratchet turned to look at him and tell him something, but the purple seeker teleported just in front of him startling the old mech. "It seems you need to soften up a little more..." The flier teased reaching for the elder.

Behind him was Thundercracker rolling his optics.

"What are _THEY_ doing here?!" Sideswipe questioned half frightened half angered.

Skywarp lifted his gaze from the old CMO towards the red twin and smirked. That look made Sideswipe flinch... and not just him but Ratchet as well.

Said smirk turned into a big and growing grin. "Hello there," He eyed the red one feeling his internals growing hot again and his wings rattle softly.

"What...what?" Sideswipe exclaimed, completely taken aback by this.

As Skywarp licked his lips, Thundercracker felt compelled to explain.

"We found out what happened to Starscream," he said softly. "We've left Megatron and the Decepticons, we want to become Autobots."

"You do?" Sideswipe said, completely flummoxed by this. After all, for so long he and his brother had played jet judo on these Seekers and now they were allies?

"You know," Skywarp suddenly said, hips swaying slightly as he sauntered over to the stupefied red Mech. "I always thought you guys were very passionate...for Autobots anyway."

He winked as he said.

"All those times you grabbed us and held on so tightly, you sure knew how to ride us."

Ratchet groaned, this surely couldn't end well. One way or another, he was bound to end up with a mess on his hands.

Sideswipe was baffled, couldn't believe what was happening... was this Mech offering him... no, he must be wrong... right?

"Ah... t-thank you?" he barely whispered as the black seeker fawned all over him from his position on the berth.

"I've heard what your brother went through, and... I'm willing to... help..." Skywarp purred seductively reaching for the petrified red twin's audio then nuzzle his flushed face.

Thundercracker's optic's widened and reached for his mate. "Warp! Not now, not with any of them!" he pointed to the twins.

"Awww.. .why not? He didn't say no."

Ratched face palmed his head wondering if indeed Skywarp was in some kind of heat before looking at Sideswipe who was frozen in his spot on the berth, his optics looking nowhere and his mouth slightly open.

"Oh no, look what you did!" Ratchet barked walking towards the red catatonic lambo and started to examine him.

"Don't worry, he'll be ok-" Skywarp tried.

"This definitely doesn't looks like OK!" The CMO interrupted him.

"Let me handle it to show you." the black seeker reached for the twin once he was out of his mate's grasp. Ratchet let him before walking away to reach to his cabinet for a syringe.

"What you said, red beauty? You think you can ride me out of the heat of battle?" The vossian whispered seductively against the red one's audio again and nuzzled his face again... and started stroking his tights!

As Skywarp was nuzzling Sideswipe face, Ratchet approached Thundercracker. "Why you can't control your mate?"

"Is better like this, Skywarp doesn't likes to be controlled, but doesn't likes to control either; he will be insufferable if we try to stop him; that Mech needs to reject him openly to get rid of him... and sometimes even that doesn't works."

Suddenly a loud yell was heard startling everyone. Then Sideswipe took hold of Skywarp's wings, gaining a yelp from said flier, and pulled him hard and pushed him against the floor with a series of twists and some fast movements that Thundercracker nor Ratchet could see properly; the thing gave as a result a pinned Skywarp on the floor with Sideswipe straddling him.

Skywarp just smirked at his captor. "I knew it- mhph!" Was all he could say as the red lambo crushed their mouths together and started humping at the flier's tights.

Ratchet and Thundercracker were shocked at the show with their jaws hanging open.

"How did...?" The CMO tried to ask.

"I... I don't know... he always does it... I still don't comprehend all his powers" The blue seeker answered watching his mate being ravished by the one atop him.

Finally the CMO shock his head from the stupor and barked at the two on the ground.

"Don't you frag dare! No one fornicates in MY med bay!"

The two Mechs stopped immediately looking at the medic as if they were two sparklings who were busted while trying to take some sweeties.

"That's the Hatchet," Sideswipe whispered the flier before a hard hit made him groan in pain. "Hey!"

"Let me kiss it better," Skywarp offered and the CMO growled again menacingly.

"You Ratchet fornicates in med bay," Swoop added before a wrench hit him hard on the head again successfully silencing him, except for his groans of pain.

"What an aim!" Skywarp purred to the CMO and the elder couldn't help but flush a little.

"I know," Sideswipe said with a grin. "No one can dodge him when he gets in a certain look in his optic."

Said optic was twitching as Ratchet glared at him before pointing at the berths.

"On them...Now!"

To his mild surprise, they obeyed except they climbed onto the same berth. Skywarp relaxed back with a sigh, saying.

"Thanks Ratch, this is much more comfortable on my wings."

Thundercracker smiled wryly as Ratchet made a sound of exasperation. Before he could object, Skywarp said.

"Trust me doc, this'll help. If he feels good, then Sunny will start to feel good, it'll speed up his recovery."

"Oh really?" Ratchet said suspiciously.

"Sure, it works if I'm down and feel TC's happy," Skywarp said lazily as he started to stroke and caress Sideswipe.

"So, Ratch, can we play? Please say yes." Sideswipe looked at the CMO with big pleading optics as he learned against Skywarp's caresses and caressed back.

The elder looked over Thundercracker who shrugged. "It may help his twin."

"Pleeeeeeeease..." Skywarp and Sideswipe begged in choir; both sets of red and blue optics looked at him pleadingly.

Ratchet sighed looking at the ceiling and asking Primus for help. What did he do to deserve this?

_Author's note. What happens next, does Ratchet allow them to continue? What of Sunstreaker, Red Alert and Starscream, can they recover? Find out next time, until then._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. Written by me and the-writing-mew._

_If you've read the old story, you will notice that some parts of this chapter come from there._

_Enjoy and please._

Two pairs of optics gazed pleadingly at him and Ratchet felt like smacking his forehead. These two miscreants wanted to mess around and interface in his Med Bay. Just where did they get off thinking that they could do such a thing or that he would allow it?

"Fine," he said with a heavy sigh and as they cheered, added. "But we're putting a screen around the pair of you and that berth and you had better be spotless once you're finished."

"We promise," they said with wide grins as they both began to caress each other.

"I think I'll have a lie down or something," Thundercracker declared, he'd leave his mate to it.

"And you better not scream the place down," Ratchet added as Skywarp shot him a sly grin.

"Can't make any promises doc," he said with a leer to Sideswipe.

The screen was set and the lights dimmed; all the other Mechs left the area, except those who were asleep like Sunstreaker, Starscream and Skyfire.

"Now, Thundercracker, you said you had medical training, right?" Ratchet questioned the blue seeker as they walked away.

"Eh... yeah, I did back at Vos, long ago I went to the medical academy, but the war and all that forbid me to continue with my studies."

"Oh, good, Skywarp told me about it, now my question is if you will like to continue with it under my supervision?"

Thundercracker optics shined at the prospect. "Yes, I mean, yes sir, that will be... I mean..."

"That's all I needed to know, now, if you excuse me now, I need to use the wash racks... I know I smell."

The blue seeker just smiled and went to give a hand to Swoop, after all the poor pterodactyl had a growing headache.

Meanwhile...  
In the darkest part of the med bay...

"Who would have thought that the jet judo had other applications that were for non combat...!" Skywarp moaned.

Sideswipe chuckled, legs and arms expertly wrapped around the Seeker while pleasuring him.

"We're the best lovers in the Ark," Sideswipe stated smugly, fingers teasing the Seeker's Port. "Wait until my brother's better; you won't know what's hit you."

"Mmm, I can't wait," Skywarp groaned, wings fluttering as he was pleasured. "You're almost as good as me."

"Hah," Sideswipe laughed. "I'll make you eat those words, Seeker."

"Go ahead and try Autobot," Skywarp mockingly teased right back before groaning as a finger was inserted into his port.

"I'm gonna make you scream," Sideswipe whispered, making the purple and black Seeker shiver in anticipation.

"Hmmm, you better keep your word... oh!" Skywarp moaned and bit his lip as he was entered again.

"Oooh... so wet already? I bet it was you who made the old Hatchet so... clumsy today?"

"Yessss... and he was _SO_ willing...ah! Can you do something else than use your finger? I thought you were going to make me scream..."

"In due time, you need some attention first, you know?" Sideswipe reached down and licked at the soaked port which earned him a long and soft moan."What about if you release that spike of yours? Let me see it."

Skywarp did as he was told and released his achingly hot and hardening spike. "From what I can see, you enjoy being spiked mort than spike, correct?" The red mech licked at the head of the purple member teasingly slow with circular movements before suckling on it. The one receiving such treatment arched his back and covered his mouth to mute his approaching loud scream.

Sideswipe let him recover and breathe. "Answer me?"

"Oh yes, yes... the port is more... sensitive and you can feel your overload all over your body, oh! Not just in the spike... wh-what are you doing?!"

The Lamborghini straddled him and brought the mouth of his port to the head of Skywarp's spike and moved his hips in circles, teasing himself and the other. "I want to feel what you said... I like to feel that too, you know? And my brother said it was just my idea of..." He lowered his head thinking and grimaced before pulling away.

"What is it?" Skywarp frowned in worry.

"Sunny... he was a... port virgin..."

"You mean...? Oh no...!" The vossian remembered that that had been Starscream's situation before Megatron got hold of him.

"He's very dominant with his lovers... he never allowed anyone to spike him or touch him down there... but now... Megatron..." Sideswipe's voice broke.

Skywarp lifted his back from the berth and hugged the other to his chest. Sideswipe hugged him back. "Skywarp?"

"Yes?" He stroked the other's back.

"We didn't come here to cry, right?"

After that statement, Sideswipe crushed his mouth with Skywarp's and pushed him back on the berth and straddled him before guiding his hungry port to the hard member and rubbed it against himself with something that should be considered an illegal movement.

"Oh! Good! You know you are quite bipolar, right?"

"Shut up and feel it... oooh... good!" The red lambo continued with his teasing moves when he finally guided the tip to the entrance and slowly, slowly lowered his hips.

"OOoh," he moaned in delight, wriggling his hips so that he could take in as much as the Seeker's length as possible.

"You're so tight," Skywarp groaned, hands braced on the red Mech's shoulders to support him. "I haven't spiked anyone in ages..."

"Hmm, you should," Sideswipe said contently. "You're nice and thick."

Skywarp smirked proudly, he might not be the longest but his thickness easily made up for that. Sideswipe began to rock back and forth, moaning loudly as Skywarp's spike slid deliciously in and out of him. His Port was throbbing with pleasure and he could see why Skywarp liked it so much. He only hoped he could show his brother how nice being spiked really was...

He swallowed; he wasn't going to focus on that...he was doing this so that his brother could feel his happiness and pleasure rather than despair and pain. He leaned back down and kissed the Seeker, rolling his glossia in the other's mouth as his back was massaged. His own hands found the Seeker's wings and he started to caress and stroke them earning a growl of enjoyment from Skywarp.

"Oooh..." Skywarp reached up for his partner's neck and bit and sucked just under the jaw which gained him a soft, blissful moan. He also moaned as his long time unused spike was worked so wonderfully by the tight little port.

"Long time without use? Then it must be really sensitive..." Sideswipe slowly and gently bounced up and down, turning on so many sensors in his port with that thick and ridged spike. "You just feel SO good... I'm against you not using it again...oh!"

The red lambo sat his aft against Skywarp's hips, tilting the other deeper and finding a bundle of unused but now very much stimulated sensors that got the impaled mech moaning loudly and uncontrollably as his whole body shivered in delight.

"Sss-see? I.. I told you it feels better than... than spike... but this is not bad either... hmmm..!"

"Yessssss... oh, yessss!" Sideswipe tried to reach for the same sensors again angling his hips and lowering them down again; lubricant swept out from his ultra sensitive and hungry port as if trying to suck in more of the mech impaling him deeper...

...And Skywarp did it, bounced his hips gently against the demanding port burying himself deeper and said port made little wet and squelching sounds as its owner tried to pick up the pace.

Next to them, in the berth next to theirs, unknown to them, Sunstreaker grimaced and his lower body moved before he tried to close his legs tighter. Then let out a soft gasp as his port seemed to lubricate fast and said lubricant escaped from the sides of his panel as it was too much for it to hold it all. He bit his lower lip as his port clamped and constricted against nothing.

"Ooooh! Yes! YES! Do that again!" Sideswipe demanded his partner as he rode his spike faster. "Har- oh! Harder!"

"Like that?" Skywarp teased, coolant running down his body, he was heating up so much.

"Oh yes," Sideswipe agreed before saying slyly. "But now I want to feel you overload into me, I bet you've got a lot of transfluid in you."

"You bet I do," the Seeker stated proudly, moving his hips so he could go deeper into the red lambo. Neither of them noticed that Sunstreaker was becoming more aroused, Sideswipe didn't have the bond closed and wasn't realising what he was doing to his twin.

"Oh...ooh," Sideswipe moaned as he started to rock faster, plunging that spike in and out of his port as he picked up speed. "Oh yes, that's good...that's really good."

"Mmm," Skywarp moaned in agreement, he could feel his overload building and it was so different to his usual overloads, he could literally feel the transfluid collecting, ready to be pumped into this delicious Autobot.

"Mm...Sides," Sunstreaker moaned but so quietly that yet again, he went unnoticed.

"Oh...oh yessss!" Sideswipe cried as he finally rocked the Seeker into overload, making both of them cry loudly as Skywarp pumped hard into the red mech, filling him with so much hot fluid that it burst out of his Port. Groaning with satisfaction, Sideswipe slumped down, kissing the sated Seeker below him.

"Made you scream," he teased as Skywarp licked his cheek.

But now they were quiet, they could hear soft moans coming from the berth nearby.

"Hmm? What was that?" Skywarp moaned trying to hear the odd sound again as his and the other cooling fans were kicked in at maximum speed.

"Aaa-ah!" Sideswipe cried out feeling how his port still clamped against the now soft spike still deep in him, but this was more than just the last waves of his overload. "Wh-what is going on?!"

Skywarp moaned feeling how his arousal built itself again. "You're hungry?" he hissed between denta, his spike re hardening again. "It seems you're up for another round..."

"No... this is more... SUNNY!" The other cried out loud before removing himself from the other's lap and tried to reach his brother; but his wobbling legs forbid him and he fell to the ground.

Worried, Skywarp went to his aid and helped him up, then he noticed the golden twin who seemed to be in some kind of... pain?...No...there was that smell which could only mean...

"Sunny! Oh no... I forgot to close to link! He felt everything I felt," The red twin moaned sadly trying to calm his brother.

Skywarp came closer and sat in the same berth Sunstreaker was. "It seems he needs help, if you allow me...?" He directed himself to Sideswipe.

"Look..." The jet touched the golden lambo's tight and this one jumped and moaned. "He needs release, it's no time to feel sorry for yourself, forgetting to close your bond, come on!"

The other looked up at the seeker and asked: "Okay... what do we do?"

"First of all, coax his panel open."

"Okay," Sideswipe said, feeling very worried as he gently and carefully opened up his brother's Port. To his shock, there was a lot of lubricant there, Sunny was definitely aroused. He felt so guilty but as Skywarp said, now was not the time for dwelling on it.

"Good," Skywap said gently, as he carefully rubbed the yellow thighs. "I'm going to stimulate and overload him; otherwise, he'll feel like the pit when he wakes up. This will coax him into a good recharge and he'll wake up feeling much better."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Sideswipe asked worriedly.

Shooting him a little smile, Skywarp said.

"Of course."

He began by licking and kissing the wet Port, trying to build up the arousal again before helping Sunstreaker to an overload. The yellow Mech moaned and began to squirm, hands clenching and unclenching as he began to feel pleasure where once there'd been pain.

"You're doing it," Sideswipe said in wonder, he'd really misjudged the Seeker.

"Yeah and if your brother wakes up feeling good, maybe the four of us can have...a little fun," Skywarp suggested, unable to resist even when the situation was serious.

Sideswipe flushed with the idea and felt how his twin's arousal skyrockets to the heavens with the stimulation... after all, he forgot to close the bond again and he was feeling Skywarp's glossa as if it was licking his own port!

"Hmmm... Sunny tastes so sweet..." The jet moaned between the other's legs sending a pleasing wave his voice produced against the very much sensitive port.

"OH!" the red twin cried out and clamped shut his mouth, his port was demanding another round as his lubricants mixed with Skywarp's were running free from his port to his legs.

Skywarp noticed the dilemma, but now he needed to take care of the yellow one... he wondered if he could take care of both at the same time...

Sunstreaker's port clamped against his glossia each time this one pierced it trying to suck it deeper and the golden twin spread his legs wider to give whoever was pleasing him more access to the deepest reaches of his port.

"Oh yeah...don't stop," Sideswipe gasped. "He...really...likes it...uh..."

"He's not the only one," Skywarp teased but took pity on the other as he snaked his hand over and probed a finger into Sideswipe's Port.

The Port immediately clenched down on his finger, showing how needy Sideswipe was as the red Mech gave a moan of gratitude. As Skywarp worked both Ports, he said lightly.

"As a thank you, your brother can frag me and TC can frag you later. And you'll do all that he wants, okay?"

"Okay," Sideswipe gasped, he'd have promised anything in that moment even if it meant being tied up and forced to frag three Seekers at once.

"Good," purred Skywarp as he probed even deeper with both his finger and glossia.

As Sideswipe squirmed and writhed, Sunstreaker's Port was starting to clench harder, meaning he needed something to actually fill it. So Skywarp carefully inserted a finger, rubbing velvety insides before inserting another finger and scissoring the Port wide. This made Sunstreaker groan and buck his hips slightly, he really needed it. Skywarp grinned before inserting another finger into Sideswipe; he had to keep both twins satisfied in order for the bond between them to settle properly.

"Oh...yeah," Sideswipe gasped, his Spike fully erect as he was pleasured. "That's so good."

He suddenly giggled as naughty thought entered his processor.

"Who'd have thought we'd be doing this in the Hatchet's med bay...and he knows about it."

"The doc knows it's medicine..." Skywarp answered. "He knows this will help his patient.."

"Oh yes! Yessss!" Sideswipe moaned incoherently and his twin was doing the same even though it was in his dreams.

Skywarp suddenly got an idea and removed his fingers from both twins; that caused them to growl in sync at the loss of stimulation. "Come here," He motioned the red twin as he sat on the berth with his peds on the ground. "Sit on me..." He motioned to his achingly hard spike.

It was not necessary for Sideswipe to be told twice as he jumped the seeker and impaled himself back onto that deliciously, thick and hard spike, groaning and moaning in pleasure as his walls were stimulated by the ridged surface of the member.

In that moment, watching how the red twin ridded his spike, he took from his subspace a small -for beginners- dildo and thrust it in Sunstreaker's port and turned it on at the mid setting.

Both twins moaned in rapture and Skywarp started thrusting his spike and dildo in both ports.

"Ah, ah, AH! AAAH!" Sideswipe could not help but moan helplessly at the double stimulation and with a last and loud cry, closely followed by his brother's one, he overloaded hard, clamping tightly against the spike invading him.

Skywarp grunted and thrust harder a few more times before he too overloaded, emptying his spike's transfluid into the port that he felt it was like milking him dry.

The three mechs lay there panting hard and Sunstreaker appeared to be more relaxed than ever; his port still clamped against the invading dildo.

"Did you enjoy?" Skywarp asked, panting heavily.

"Oh yeah," Sideswipe gasped, trying to cool his overheated systems. "And so did Sunny, he's sleeping fine now."

"Excellent," the Seeker said in satisfaction. "We'd better rest before trying to clear this mess up, hope the doc doesn't come back early."

"I doubt he will," Sideswipe chuckled, laying down on the Seeker. "He knows full well to give us some time to ourselves."

Skywarp laughed softly before kissing him.

"I'm really glad we're joining the Autobots," he whispered. "You're much more fun than the Mechs back at the base, except for my trine of course."

"Of course," Sideswipe agreed. "For a former con, you're not too shabby yourself."

"Hah, take that back," Skywarp said as Sideswipe laughed before yawning.

"I'm going to recharge for a bit," the red Mech declared as Skywarp laughed before nodding, he needed a rest after all his hard work.

A joor later

"Surely they'll be done by now?" Ratchet said as he and Thundercracker walked back to the Med Bay.

"They have," Thundercracker assured him. "I don't sense Warp interfacing anymore."

"Eh, hope you had your bond closed," Ratchet said, he hadn't noticing the blue seeker becoming aroused but you never knew...

"No, don't worry, I had it closed," Thundercrakcer chuckled.

"Good," The CMO visibly relaxed. "We better go and check on them; I hope your mate was wise enough to clean up the mess."

"I know he was..." He trailed off watching the berth that was supposed to have two Mechs on it, and then the berth that was supposed to have a certain golden Mech on it... they were all empty.

"Where in Primus name has that seeker in heat gone?!" Ratchet growled almost screaming.

"Shhhh, hush doc, we were just cleaning up, no big deal." Skywarp appeared behind the two with a very tired looking Sideswipe and a sleeping Sunstreaker in his arms.

Ratchet's growl intensified before he finally barked at them. "You," He pointed Skywarp, "Set him on his berth! You," Pointed at Sideswipe, "Get back with your brother or get the pit out of here! And you...!" Skywarp flinched after he set Sunstreaker back on the berth. "Get back to sleep or..." He trailed off watching how said seeker fell back on a berth and powered off. The same happened with Sideswipe.

Thundercracker watched the scene and covered Skywarp with a blanket. "He will be okay, they all will be, I can feel it."

"I hope so, I don't need any more problems; now, if you're okay, come with me, there are some things that you need to learn! Leave your mate to rest."

The seeker obeyed and followed the CMO.

Meanwhile...  
Decepticon base...  
Cybertron...

Megatron paced his room drinking his high grade thinking about his situation; there should be a way of fixing that, right?

But the machine was completely destroyed, and no matter how fast Shockwave worked to get it out of all the rocks that fell on it, it was very much possible that they only rescue a piece of garbage.

But it was worth trying, he was not going to give up without a fight...he never gave up. And that included that whore Starscream, one way or another; he was going to get him back and put him in his proper place, writhing between his thighs. He grimaced, normally he'd feel the stirrings of arousal in his Spike...but now there was no Spike. It was gone, almost as though it had never been there and he hated that fact.

He cursed them all, Starscream, Prime, those worthless Seekers...that slagging Shuttle, all of them. One way or another, he'd make them pay.

Growling, he suddenly punched the wall, his anger threatening to bubble over. If only he had his little whore to take his frustrations out on...that always helped him cool down. but he didn't and he couldn't use any of his other soldiers he was not allowing anyone to know what had happened to him. Not having a Spike didn't impact on his ability as a leader and fighter but it would make him a laughing stock if it got out.

At least he could rely on Shockwave, just about the only mech he could actually trust. He smirked, remembering how Shockwave had...helped him before he'd returned to Earth.

Flashback

_Shockwave walked into a darkened room, where the only light came from outside lights. Megatron's slight blurry outline was on the berth. The Mech's shoulder's were hunched and he looked like he was struggling with indecision._

_"Lord Megatron," Shockwave asked hesitantly as he came in, the door sliding closed behind him. "Are you alright, sir?"_

_"No," Megatron snarled, his voice cutting through the dark like a razor's edge._

_"I-is there anything I can help you with sir?" Shockwave said cautiously._

_"No, there isn't…" Megatron cut off._

_The Decepticon leader turned around slowly, his ruby optics glowing brightly. He stared at Shockwave with a suddenly thoughtful expression. His face softened just slightly as he scrutinised the purple Mech before him._

_Shockwave shifted, slightly uncomfortable but allowed Megatron to stare. Megatron, after all, could do whatever he wanted. It was his leader's right, and if he wanted to stare at his subordinate, then who was Shockwave to stop him. The guardian of Cybertron shivered at the look those optics acquired after a while._

_"What exactly are you willing to do for me, Shockwave?" Megatron asked his voice low and inviting._

_"Anything my lord wishes for me to do," Shockwave replied simply._

_"Then come here," Megatron ordered._

_Shockwave immediately went forward, stopping beside the berth and waiting for the next command. Without preamble, Megatron pulled the purple Mech to him and started to gently nip at the guardian's neck, his fingers following fresh weld lines. Shockwave groaned and squirmed slightly, surprised at Megatron's pleasurable assault._

_"M-Megatron, sir?" Shockwave gasped in complete shock as this happened._

_"Hmm, you said you were willing to do anything Shockwave," Megatron purred. "Are you willing to interface with me?"_

_Megatron gave another nip to the purple Mech's neck._

_"I've been so horny lately, with no way to relive myself,"_

_Megaton's hand slipped down to cup Shockwave's already burning Codpiece._

_"Would you like me to ride you, my faithful servant? Feel me tight around you?"_

_"Oh! Y-yes, sir! Anything you want sir," Shockwave said fervently._

_"You shall be rewarded for all your loyal services, Shockwave," Megatron said, pushing Shockwave to lie back on the berth._

_Shockwave trembled as Megatron took off his Codpiece and started to stroke him. Shockwave gasped and moaned, arching up at the strong, sure touches. He hadn't been touched like this since years before the war started, and it felt amazing. The best part was that it was his Commander doing it to him._

_Megatron quickly rubbed Shockwave to full arousal, the purple one writhing and gasping beneath him. The noises Shockwave made alone were making him wet, and he couldn't wait to relieve that damned ache that was deep inside him._

_Megatron pulled his hand away and reached down to remove his own Codpiece. He paused and looked at Shockwave, who was watching eagerly._

_"You are NEVER to reveal to anyone what happened to me because of those accursed Autobots," he commanded, his optics flashing brightly._

_"Never, sir," Shockwave said breathlessly._

_Megatron nodded. If there was one Mech who would always follow his direct orders, no matter what they were, it was Shockwave. The Mech was defiantly his most loyal soldier._

_Megatron popped his Codpiece off and Shockwave made a noise of disbelief before going silent. He was shocked to say the least but wouldn't comment because that would insult his leader. Megatron gave a snort of satisfaction from the lack of reaction rewarded Shockwave with another stroke up his length, making the Mech jerk and moan loudly._

_The silver Decepticon quickly mounted his subordinate, lining up his Port with the straining erection before pushing down slowly. He hadn't been stretched open in so very long, and so his Port was tight. There was a burning sting as he continued to push down until he was completely impaled on Shockwave's length. The Mech beneath him was very still, but Megaron could see just how hard it was for him to be._

_Ignoring the burning sting, Megatron begun to slowly move his hips up and down along the rigid length. Shockwave moaned beneath him and couldn't help but thrust up. Megatron growled threateningly and Shockwave stilled. Megatron continued to work himself until the pain was gone and only then did he smile and purr._

_"Now you can move Shockwave."_

_Shockwave hesitantly placed his hands on Megatron's hips and when they weren't slapped away, he gripped the metal and started cogently thrust._

_Megaron and started to move his hips along with Shockwave's rhythm. He actually couldn't believe the sensations he was receiving. He hadn't allowed anybody to touch his Port in ages, and it felt so very different from being inside of someone. He was stretched wide and it was amazing._

_"Faster!" Megatron growled. "Harder!"_

_Shockwave complied, his body moving faster into Megatron's tight Port. Megatron met his every thrust and it sent jolts of lust through his body. The silver Mech placed his hands on Shockwave's chest to help get leverage to thrust his body harder onto the hot piece that was inside him._

_He felt the wonderful build up of overload coming up on him, yet that too felt different. With every thrust, his Port was spasming around Shockwave harder and harder. He forced his overload to stay back until Shockwave overloaded, he was always in control. The purple Mech's thrusts grew erratic and faster. Shockwave finally came with a cry, shooting his load so very deep inside of Megatron._

_The sensation of the fluid being shot inside him was enough to send Megatron over the edge and his control shattered as he moved his hips desperately, trying to make the pleasure last longer. Finally, he slumped on top of Shockwave with a sigh. That overload had been exactly what he needed. The ache in his body was gone._

_"Lord Megatron? I-I am honoured you chose me for this," Shockwave said after a few moments of silence._

_"Hmm? Well, you're my most loyal, you deserved a reward for all your hard work."_

_"Thank you sir,"_

_Megatron sighed and lifted himself off of Shockwave. It felt intimate to stay with a Mech like that. He did allow Shockwave to lie there beside him, though._

_"Sir? I-I'm falling asleep. I can leave if you don't want me to recharge here."_

_"Eh, you can stay," Megatron murmured softly._

_"Thank you sir," Shockwave said tiredly._

_Within minutes the two of them had drifted off into recharge, both content for his own reasons._

End of flashback

Megatron smirked, yes, Shockwave had been rather good for a frag, he'd never had suspected it of the emotionless guardian but it was true. The Mech had just as much desire and passion as the next bot, he just didn't advertise it. Megatron knew for a fact that Shockwave desired the Autobot Femme Chromia, a rather wild Femme who appealed to the purple Mech.

Megatron shrugged, his taste wasn't bad at all although he knew that Shockwave secretly fancied being dominated by her, rather him doing the dominating. Ah well, too each their own.

He somehow suspected that said femme will dominate him and her mate without much effort; that will definitely be fun to watch.

The door of his quarters opened and Soundwave entered. "Lord Megatron, Soundwave reports."

Megatron took the datapad and dismissed his now Second in Command. However, he felt that said new Second was different, and it wasn't because of his new job.

"Soundwave," he called before the telepath could leave. "Is something the matter?"

Soundwave paused and even though his face was masked, Megatron could swear he looked rather guilty. He gave his new SIC a pointed look, signalling that he wanted an answer. Soundwave seemed to collect himself before saying.

"My lord, while you were away, an escape pod crash landed on Earth."

Flashback

_Soundwave carefully approached the crash site of the supposed meteorite. He hadn't encountered any Autobots which suggested they weren't aware of the crash. But it wasn't really surprising; after all, he doubted he or any of the other Decepticons would have spotted it for their base. It just so happened that he had been out and about._

_The burning smell of oil, metal and wood hit his sensors as he entered the clearing the burning fireball had created. Everything was black with the impact and there were a few remaining pieces of organic material burning but it didn't concern him. What interested him was the small, still glowing white hot space pod right in front of him._

_Despite its size, it looked like only a human could exist in it and even then be cramped; it clearly had been space worthy. It almost resembled a missile with its long, sleek body which would have propelled it through space at a very high rate._

_Soundwave's curiosity about what this pod contained was by now very aroused._

_He quickly made his way forward, even as the hot metal cooled. The charred vegetation crumbled under his foot as he walked. He checked he still had his gun handy; it was safely stored in sub space. You never knew what a mysterious space craft could contain._

_He carefully examined the container in front of him, silently contemplating how he was going to open it. But suddenly, there was a loud hissing noise and with a puff of smoke, the space craft cracked and started to open._

_He watched impassively as this happened._

_With a final puff, the metal plates separated and Soundwave was able to see what was inside. Though his face mask and visor hid his expression, he couldn't help but make a small noise of surprise._

_A small white face stared up at him with unblinking yellow optics._

End of flashback

"You discovered someone and you did not see fit to inform me?" Megatron questioned, keeping his anger under control...for now.

Soundwave bowed his head before continuing to explain.

Flashback

_The large blue Mech strolled into the Nemesis, a small form clinging tightly to his chest. A few Decepticons glanced curiously at what the TIC was holding but a glare from the silent tape player silenced any questions they had._

_What they could see was that the little thing was a Femme, in fact many thought she was a Sparkling by the way she trembled and hid her face. Soundwave ignored the stares and carried on towards his quarters._

_He planned to settle this young Femme and take her along to Hook's later. It was still too early to go and see him, and the Femme did not seem to be in a desperate need for medical attention._

_Finally, he reached his quarters and entered._

_"Hey boss," Frenzy called lazily from his and Rumble's berth._

_The two were up surprisingly early, but then again, both loved to hear about his, encounters with the Atuobot Blaster. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were soundly asleep as was Ratbat but Ravage was active, lightly washing a paw._

_Ravage looked up as Soundwave walked over to their set of berths, and raised an optic at the sight of the little Femme. Meanwhile, Rumble rolled over to say with a yawn._

_"So, how did it…..? Holy Primus!"_

_This woke Frenzy up who sat up, rubbing his optics before gaping at Soundwave._

_"Who's that?" he blurted out as the Femme hid her face._

_"Designation, Fibers," Soundwave informed them as he sat down on his berth, settling the Femme in his lap._

_She was a strange little thing to be sure. Her body was that of a white Seeker with the normal feminine round thighs and triangular calves that you would expect. Her chest plate and crotch plate were black with purple stripes while her waist area was grey. Her little feet were black and so were her forearms but her hands were white._

_Her wings were more like the Shuttle Skyfire's wings and were white with black stripes that ran to her upper arms. Her white face with its yellow optics were what you would expect to see in a young Femme with a black and purple helm with a V shaped front._

_However, she had some rather unusual features on her helm in the form of grey 'elf ear' style audios which made her look almost feline._

_Soundwave examined her with interest, it didn't matter to him is she was slightly different. Those 'ears' could mean she had some interesting abilities._

_He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do with Fibers. He didn't want to entrust her to any of the other Decepticons but at the same time, he wasn't inclined to hand her over to the Autobots. They had enough on their plate, without this fragile Femme to look after._

_He hadn't been able to get much out of her so far, except her name. When the space pod had first opened and she had seen him, she had tried to hide. It had taken a little bit of telepathy to coax her from it and even then, she hadn't been willing to answer any of his questions._

_Finally, he had asked her what her name was._

_She had met his visor briefly before frowning slightly and glancing away. It was almost as though she was trying to think of something. Finally, and in a very small voice, she had replied._

_He had then informed her that he was going to be taking her back to his base and she had accepted this without much protest. She had neither fraction insignia or optics, but he had a nagging feeling that overlooking this, she had no real knowledge of the War._

_Of course now that he had brought her here, the only question was what to do now?_

_He was aware of Rumble and Frenzy moving closer, looking the newcomer up and down. She shied away from their gazes, though her face remained fairly expressionless. It was clear she didn't show her true emotions normally but Soundwave could easily sense the fear coming from her._

_Finally, his young creations finished looking over her and grinned._

_"All right," Rumble said gleefully. "You've brought us a sister."_

_The little Femme's optics widened at this statement, it had clearly been the last thing she had been expecting. But as Soundwave briefly glanced at her, he saw a briefest flash of...hope in those yellow optics._

_"Hi," Frenzy now said, before Soundwave could protest Rumble's statement. "I'm Frenzy and this goofball is Rumble."_

_"Hey, who's the goofball?" Rumble demanded, shoving Frenzy and the two started wrestling together._

_Fibers watched, wide eyed as she carried on clinging to Soundwave. Ravage rolled his optics and said._

_"Try not to overwhelm the poor Femme any more than you already have."_

_As the twins glared mutinously at their elder brother, Fibers followed their gaze. She spotted the large panther but didn't ask the obvious question._

_"Designation, Ravage," Soundwave supplied for her and she briefly gave her a timidly grateful look._

_"So," Frenzy now said with a very sly look. "How did your meeting with Blaster go?"_

_"Yeah," Rumble added with a grin. "Did you get any smooching done?"_

_"Irrelevant," Soundwave replied stiffly making them groan in disappointment but they were still grinning at the implication that there had been._

_"It is time for bed," Soundwave now announced, lying done with the little Femme pressed close to his chest._

_Ravage purred and leapt up to snuggle beside Soundwave, after giving Fibers a quick lick. The little Femme squeaked in surprise and warily eyed the large silver cat. However, she relaxed as she saw the big cat fully intended to sleep and settled against Soundwave's chest._

_She didn't move as Rumble and Frenzy joined her, though her body went slightly stiff. But it seemed she could sense there was no ill intent in their actions and after a while, relaxed again._

_Soundwave idly stroked her head as she drifted off, his mind mulling over Rumble's early statement._

_He'd always wanted a daughter._

End of flashback

"You wish to adopt that Femme?" Megatron asked flatly.

"Affirmative," Soundwave answered. "She has no one and is a Cassette, she is perfect."

He inclined his head before saying.

"She is very shy my lord, I wished to gain her trust before I presented her to you."

"Indeed," Megatron said slowly. "Very well Soundwave, you may have a few cycles with her but after that, you will show her to me."

"As you wish my lord," Soundwave said with a bow of his head. "What are your orders?"

"Nothing, for now," Megatron replied. "The men may have a few cycles free time; we shall gather our strength and wait to attack. Starscream and his Trine have betrayed the Decepticon cause and we cannot let that lie."

Soundwave inclined his head in acknowledgement and Megatron dismissed him. The grey Mech now stroked his chin, normally he'd attack when the Autobots least expected it but he wanted more time to prepare this time. He'd taken Starscream back once and he'd do it again and by Primus, that worthless Seeker would pay.

_Author's note. Next chapter focuses more on Starscream when he wakes up, what will happen? Find out next time, until then._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. Written by me and the-writing-mew._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

"Damn Seekers," Ratchet grumbled, spotting the extremely smug look on Skywarp's face as he slept with his mate Thundercracker. It was early the next day and Ratchet had just started his shift, relieving First Aid.

Thundercracker looked very peaceful and serene unlike his mate who appeared to have fallen into recharge with a stupid grin on his face. He was tempted to swat the silly Seeker but decided against it. The purple Seeker might try to interface with him again and that would never do. Sure, it had been nice but he couldn't afford to become so distracted when he still had patients to take care of.

Starscream still hadn't woken up but Skyfire should be any time now so at least he could keep a close watch on his friend. Ratchet decided to check on Sunstreaker who that wretched Seeker Skyarp had been interfacing several joors before. Ratchet did not like his patients being messed with, even though Sideswipe had assured him that his brother was sleeping more soundly.

Said red Mech was sleeping curled up against his brother although Ratchet couldn't see how he was doing. He carefully walked around the berth and saw that the yellow Mech's face wasn't screwed up in discomfort and he looked completely normal. Perhaps that Seeker had known what he was doing...not that he'd ever tell him. Ratchet smiled sadly and stroked Sunstreaker's forehead, he would still have a time recovering from what Megatron had done to him but hopefully this was a start.

"Now, for Starscream," he murmured to himself, striding over to his most urgent patient's berth and scanning him. Starscream had been suffering from nightmares and unsettled recharge but had refused to wake up. If the Seeker didn't wake up soon, he might have to induce the end of recharge. They had no idea when the Decepticons might retaliate, Starscream needed to start his recovery therapy as soon as possible.

"Hmmm..mmmm."

"Morning," Ratchet greeted as Skyfire came out of recharge. "Sleep well?"

"Yes thank you," Skyfire said with a nod, stretching his stiff joints. "How is he?"

"Pretty much the same," Ratchet replied. "I haven't detected any change but he could come out of recharge any time."

"I see... My... I just hope he can deal with all that trauma... No one deserves that torture and being prolonged for so long..." The shuttle whispered sadly caressing the tri-coloured seeker's head.

Ratchet looked at the two sadly. "You know, he's been sleeping for far too long time, eventually he needs to awake."

"Yeah, but he doesn't want to, he... he just want to sleep off his depression... and honestly, who can blame him?"

"Not me, and it happened with Sunstreaker too." The medic sighed.

Frowning in thought, Skyfire looked up at the golden twin sleeping with his brother next him... but something was different about him... he seemed more... relaxed... somehow. "Ratchet?"

"Yes?"

"I might have been recharging yesterday, but... I think there was a lot of noise here, right?"

The medic gulped. "I don't know what are you talking about, it must have been a dream."

Lifting an optic ridge, the shuttle looked up to Skywarp and Thundercracker as they recharge, and said purple flier wore something like a goofy grin in his recharged face.

"Do I wanna know?"

"Believe me, you don't." Ratchet answered quickly and seemed to be working hard to keep his cooling fans off. Skyfire, however shrugged it off. Somehow he felt he really didn't wanted to know... right?

"Hmm, well at least it looks like Sunstreaker is sleeping more peacefully," Skyfire commented on as he gently stroked Starscream's head. "I wish there was something I could do for Starscream but I don't know what."

"Well," Ratchet said, considering the problem. "Above all others, he trusts you so you being near when he wakes should help a lot. But I think perhaps if you lie down with him, maybe place him against your Spark, he might relax enough to come out of recharge."

"You really think that might work?" Skyfire asked with interest.

"It's worth a shot and it won't make things worse," Ratchet confirmed, giving the Seeker's still form a quick scan. "Go ahead and try it, it might also be worth talking to him. Maybe about an area of science you're both interested in, something that he knows and enjoys."

"Very well, I shall do that," the Shuttle said warmly, carefully gathering up his friend and laying him against his chest before getting onto the berth.

"Starscream?" he said softly. "Do you remember that time we explore that organic planet? The one with giant reptilian creatures not unlike the dinosaurs of this world? You were so fascinated by them, especially the winged ones. Some of them were almost as big as me, you could not believe that something without thrusters or any kind of mechanical power could grow so large and yet achieve flight."

While Skyfire talked, Starscream's whole body seemed to relax, even his expression that almost appeared to smile. Skyfire actually barely noticed, he was becoming so absorbed retelling some of their experiences together. Slowly, as he described the reptile planet in more detail, Starscream began to come round, his systems coming out of recharge and powering up.

Until eventually, he opened his optics.

The shuttle chuckled as he seemed to remember something else. "Do you remember that day in the academy? That day when you made all your bullies sing like femmes each time they opened their mouths? I laughed so hard that I spit my energon by my nose."

"But I had to admit you made their voices a lot more pleasant, that Casius particularly, he loved to molest you... you know, I think he was in love with you," Skyfire joked and still didn't noticed the now fully awake seeker.

"I wish you can hear me, Star... I miss you..."

"But I'm here..."

Skyfire's systems froze at what he heard and it took him a while to look down at the mech in his arms... the now awake mech in his arms... in awe.

"Why you miss me, Sky? Was I... lost?"

Starscream asked and looked at his friend with such innocence that worried the shuttle to no end. "Star? A-are you... ok?"

"I'm okay... why? What happened? Why are we in the med-bay?"

Skyfire stared at his friend, this wasn't what he'd been expecting at all. It was like Starscream did not remember what Megatron had done to him...

"I...there was an accident," Skyfire said cautiously. "You were hurt, I've been staying with you until you recovered."

Starscream looked confused for a moment before shrugging and leaning against the Shuttle.

"Thanks Sky, you're a real friend."

"Of course," Skyfire said, gently holding him to his chest. "How are you feeling?"

"Good...I'm good," Starscream said, nodding as he considered this question. "Did I hit my head or something, I don't remember what happened?"

"I don't think so," Skyfire told him. "But I only arrived just in time to save you, the whole place almost went up?"

"I was in an explosion?" Starscream exclaimed, looking completely shocked. "But...how did that happen? Was I exploring a bad part of Cybertron? I know there are some rebels stirring up trouble, was I involved in something relenting to them?"

"Rebels?" Skyfire repeated dumbly, he was feeling rather confused himself.

"Yes, those rebels from Kaon," Starscream exclaimed as though his friend was missing the obvious. "Primus Skyfire, I've told you that you've got to pay more attention to the newsreels. There's talk their protests might become more violent if the Senate keeps ignoring them."

Starscream suddenly smiled and said.

"You'll be happy we've got that expedition coming up eh. We won't have to worry about any rebels or stuffy politicians there, just asteroids, electrical storms and hostile aliens. Not that exciting really."

"Expedition?" Skyfire wondered if his suspicions were right. Was his friend with some kind of amnesia?

"Yeah, our first deep space expedition, it took us a while for the scientific council to give us permission to go; remember?" The seeker tried before noticing his friend's unresponsive face. "Sky, what's wrong?"

"Eh... Star... you... you really can't... remember?"

"Remember what?"

"The accident? ...Megatron?" The shuttle tried.

"What accident? Did I hit my head so hard? And what's Megatron?" Starscream innocently tilted his head to the side wondering what was going though his best friend's processor.

Skyfire really have no idea how to respond now that his suspicions were confirmed. "Why don't you wait for me here; I'll go and bring Ratchet... the medic." Watching his friend nod, Skyfire lift front the berth in search of the CMO.

Meanwhile, Starscream stared around and noticed two other seekers recharging on a nearest berth. His optics frowned in thought as he remembered them. Those two possessed interesting abilities and were still trineless, he wondered why, after all, who wouldn't want to have trinemates like them?

"What were their names?" Starscream wondered himself out loud as he watched the purple one stir and online his red optics before stretching himself and take a deep breath.

The purple wings waved and quivered before the owner turned his head noticing him and his optics widened. "Scree!" The purple seeker vanished from his position and re-appeared in front of the stunned Starscream before hugging him tightly against his chest. "Oooh Screamer, I missed you _SO_ much! Please forgive my stupidity!" He cried out loud like he making a scene. "I was such an idiot, me and TC, please forgive us, I promise it won't happen again, I swear!"

"What?! What's happening! Let go of me at once!" Starscream yelled trying to get free from this strangers' grip.

In that moment, Skyfire returned with Ratchet and his optics widened in fear. "Skywarp! Let go of him!"

"Noooo! Don't wanna, he might suffer again!" Skywarp cried. "I won't let it happen again!" He continued holding Starscream as this one tried to get free from this stranger's dead grip.

"Starscream will be fine but your scaring him," Skyfire tried to explained but Ratchet took a different approach.

_**Clang!**_

"Oww," Skywarp wailed, letting go of Starscream to clutch at his forehead. "What did you do that for?"

"You'll find out," Ratchet growled. "Now off the berth, now?"

Skywarp shot him a pitiful look but when the Medic's expression didn't change, got off the berth. Starscream was staring at his fellow Seeker as though he were totally mad and instinctively moved over to Skyfire who placed an arm around him. Ratchet chivvied Skywarp back over to Thundercracker who was stirring slightly before grabbing a screen and dragging it around the Seekers, hiding them from sight.

"What was that all about?" Starscream said in disbelief, still staring at the spot they were behind.

"He was worried about you," Skyfire said softly. "You've been in something of a coma for a couple of cycles."

"I have?" Starscream said in amazement. "I didn't realise my accident was so serious. I suppose head injuries can be quite difficult."

Skyfire nodded his agreement, wondering how on Cybertron he was going to explain everything to Starscream. The Seeker now turned to him and asked.

"Who are those two, I've seen them before but we're not really acquainted..."

Skyfire mentally winced at this, the two Seekers would be devastated at this. But all he said was.

"That slightly crazy one is Skywarp and the other is his mate Thundercracker. Their actually quite nice but Skywarp tends to act without thinking, he is a very passionate individual."

Starscream flushed slightly, when you mentioned that a Seeker was passionate, that usually meant they were very interface mad. And since Starscream currently thought he was a virgin, it wasn't surprisingly he was a little shy about that sort of thing.

"So you know them?" he now asked Skyfire who nodded.

"We've gotten to know each other the last few cycles while you were out of it," he explained and he could have sworn Starscream looked a little...jealous?

"Oh..." Was everything Starscream muttered.

_"WHAT! NO WAY! HE DOESN'T REMEMBER..?!"_ Suddenly a mighty scream filled the room before the same black and purple seeker materialized in front of Starscream out of nowhere. "Star, Star! You... you remember me, right?

The huge and shinning pleading optics almost made Starscream to say _'yes',_ but he couldn't lie, even if he saw him before. He shook his head in denial.

"Skywarp, you're not helping!" Ratchet barked stomping his way to the purple seeker and tried to grab his arm to pull him away. However, he just teleported himself in front of Starscream again.

"Please..." He whispered pleading in border of tears to the tri-coloured seeker.

"Warp, please, let's go..." The other blue seeker tried looking sadly at Starscream.

"How can he not remember us? This is all Megatron's fault! I'll kill him! I'll kill that bastard!" Skywarp started making a scene out of rage and it was obviously the first time he did it because his mate seemed very worried holding him tightly as if he might do what he promised right now.

Starscream just got closer to Skyfire as his massive arms seemed to shield him from the crazy purple seeker. "Ratchet!" Thundercracker yelled the CMO to do something and this one took a syringe and inserted it in Skywarp's neck, and before the full contents were downloaded in him, the mech fell to the ground with his mate crying and muttering "Why?" all the time. Warm and fat tears ran by his cheeks.

Sideswipe, who awoke from all the noise, watched in a sad amazement the scene; he just couldn't believe this seekers' bad luck. Well... at least Starscream didn't remembered Megatron, right?

"Let me help," He said once he reached Thundercracker and helped him to get the crying Skywarp back to the berth. "Everything will be ok, 'Warp, you'll see." He whispered caressing his helm.

"What's wrong with that idiot?" Starscream couldn't help but ask. "Can't he see this is a med-bay? And that silence is required?"

Skyfire and Ratchet shared a worried glance.

"I'll make sure he doesn't disturb you again," Thundercracker said in a soft but still audible voice. "I'm sorry for my mate's actions, he can't always control himself."

"See that you do," Starscream stated, he did not want that deranged Seeker near him again. "Primus."

Sharing another look with Ratchet, Skyfire said.

"I uh...I think we need to talk Starscream?"

"What about?" Starscream asked, confusion and concern entering his optics.

"Well," Skyfire began. "You only had your accident a few cycles ago but it appears to have given you more than short term memory loss...you've forgotten a large part of your own life."

"What?"Starscream exclaimed in disbelief. "What are you talking about Skyfire, I remember everything perfectly except the accident it's self."

"You remember everything just before our first major deep space expedition," Skyfire told him gently. "But you've forgotten what happened during and after it."

"But...it hasn't happened yet," Starscream said, even more confused now.

"It has Starscream," Skyfire said, bringing a holo cube from sub space and activating it. It contained images of their expedition before they reached Earth and he knew Starscream would not recognise them. But the tri-coloured Seeker was clearly visible in many of them, thus validating their claims.

"Those...those are of us," Starscream said incredulously. "I don't...I don't remember those at all."

"I know," Skyfire said gently, looking to Ratchet for help.

"Your memories aren't permanently gone," the Medic spoke up. "They will return but I'm afraid I do not know when. We will not force them; you can stay with Skyfire until you regain them."

"Oh...thank you," Starscream said with a nod before looking at Skyfire. "Can we get things from my apartment?"

"We're not on Cybertron," Skyfire told him as Starscream gaped at him. "We're on an organic planet named Earth and...I do not know where your possessions are. If we can, we will find a way to retrieve them but there is a room for us here. Is that acceptable?"

"I...yes," Starscream said, sounding a little dazed. "This is all so...overwhelming for me Skyfire."

"I know Star," the Shuttle said with a smile. "But don't worry, everything will be okay, I'll look after you until your memory returns."

The Seeker nodded before glancing over at the other two Seekers and Sideswipe. "Do I...know them?"

"Yes! You know us, _ME!_ How could you forget your bestie?!" Skywarp moaned loudly as Sideswipe and Thundercracker were unable to keep his mouth shut.

Ratchet frowned. "That seeker... how many doses do I need to make him sleep?!"

"Bestie?" Starscream lifted an optic ridge, not really understanding what the term means.

"It's a human term for _'best friend',"_ Sideswipe helped and Ratchet frowned at him to quit it.

"Human? What's a human?" He asked, and then shook his head fast. "How can you be my 'best friend' if I don't even know you?!"

"Starscream..." Skyfire started uneasily and the seeker gave him his full attention. "They are your trine."

Starscream's optics widened. "What?! A trine? How...? When...?" He tried to ask. "I don't have a trine!"

"Yes you do, Star, you befriended them and then become trine," Skyfire tried watching his friend's shocked face. "Star?"

"How long I was out? How much of my memory have I lost?!"

An awkward silence followed as everybody shared uneasy looks

"Tell me," Starscream demanded heatedly, looking from one face to another, almost waking up Sunstreaker. "I want to know."

"About...about nine million years," Ratchet said finally, knowing the Seeker wouldn't rest until he got his answer.

Starscream gaped at him; he'd lost that amount of time? How could he have possible had forgotten that much, just what had happened during that time? Well, apparently he now had a Trine which included a very crazy Seeker. And ended up on an organic planet with a species that sounded intelligent...humans?

"I can't believe this," he said faintly, sitting back down on his berth. "I've really lost all of that?"

"Well, you're not...," Sideswipe started to say but Ratchet sent him a glare and he shut up. He was about to point out that Skyfire had lost that amount as well except he had no lost memories. Only a deep long sleep which Starscream had awakened him from.

"I want?" Starscream questioned and Sideswipe said. "Nothing...it's nothing."

Starscream eyed him before saying. "Are you a friend as well?"

"Sort of," Sideswipe said, feeling so guilty about the marks of Starscream's back. "We've only become properly acquainted recently, we kinda just knew about each other before."

"I see," Starscream said although he didn't look like he did. "Well...perhaps you could all tell me a bit more about your relationship to me."

He sent Skyfire a smile and said. "Except you Skyfire, I already know enough about you."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Skyfire teased, making his friend laugh.

"A good thing... I just hope I wasn't some kind of evil villain who killed innocents and eat them as breakfast," The seeker chuckled.

Sideswipe however gulped and looked away. "Nope, you've never eat anyone... But you were... An awesome flier!" He finished after Skywarp gave him a particular harsh look.

"And you are..?" Starscream started. "Sideswipe, nice to meet you... again," The red car answered.

"Ok... How did we meet?"

"Well... I always practiced jet judo and that is how we met... You said you wanted to learn from it too," He lied and everybody, even Skyfire, frowned at him.

"Oh... Interesting... And you?" Starscream looked up to the CMO.

"I'm the medic that treated your injuries," Ratchet pointed out and make sure he was not questioned again.

Then Starscream looked up to the two seekers in the next berth. "And you? How did we meet?"

Skywarp and Thundercracker shared a sweet smile and nodded to each other before the purple one answered. "You have an awesome aft that I wanted to get."

Everybody's optics widened. "Warp!" Thundercracker barked at his mate before hitting him in the back of his helm.

"Whaaaaat~? I mean it." He stated innocently. "And still do." he bit his lower lip making Starscream flinch and Ratchet face palm himself.

"Does that means that... that... we... f-faced?" The tri coloured seeker shuddered.

"Yeah! But you always enjoyed it, I swear!" Skywarp quickly added. "We would never hurt you."

Those words sounded so sincere that Starscream believed him... somehow.

"But honestly... How have we met?" He tilted his head to the side trying to remember them.

"We met properly almost nine million years ago," Thundercracker gently explained. "Through mutual associates in Vos and we really liked you. We courted you to be our Third Trine mate and eventually you accepted, you actually became our Trine leader."

"Really?" Starscream said in astonishment.

"Yes...although we did not interface until about two million years into our partnership. And we only ever interface when you want to; we all strengthen our bonds together. I know that right now we seem like stranger and you probably can't imagine being close to us but we both love you very much. And I know you do too, even though you don't remember yet."

Skywarp nodded eagerly as Starscream looked thoughtful.

"I...I'm sorry I don't recognise you yet but I would be willing to get to know you until my memory does return."

"That's all we ask," Thundercracker said very warmly, adding. "And I will keep a leash on Warp, don't worry."

"Hey!" Skywarp said indignantly but Starscream looked very relieved.

"Is there anything else I should know about?"

This caused Skyfire to gently place his hand on Starscream's shoulder and said. "Starscream, there is a reason we are on Earth instead of Cybertron."

When Starscream looked at him, Skyfire indicated his badge.

"We are at War, our population has been split into two, Autobots which are us...and Decepticons. The Decepticons are trying to take over both Cybertron and this planet and we are fighting to stop them."

"At war?" Starscream repeated in horror. "You mean...those rebels?"

"Yeah, the rebels," Ratchet said grimly. "They became the Decepticons and almost destroyed our planet. It has barely any energy yet so they are trying to steal all the resources from this planet."

"But that's insane," Starscream stated. "That doesn't sound sustainable at all, what will they do when everything is gone from this planet?"

"Move on to another one," Thundercracker said in disgust. "A never ending cycle of war, conquest and devastation."

"Primus..." Starscream whispered covering his mouth. "They are crazy!"

Ratchet and Sideswipe both lifted an optic ridge at the seeker's statement. It was hard for them to believe that this was the same Starscream they have met. The one who cared about nothing and no one, but himself. Finally they could see the mech Skyfire claimed have met and still remembered.

They wondered what had Megatron done to him to transform him into the monster he was... and then into the shivering mass of terrified mech, afraid from his master's wrath.

Meanwhile...  
The Nemesis...

Megatron paced his quarters in thought. The news Soundwave provided him were very interesting.

The new SIC's new brat seemed to come from a very... Unorthodox scientist and that is what he needed right now to... Fix his problem. But for that he needed Soundwave's brat's help into finding her creator which caused another problem.

Said brat seemed to have run away from the scientist because Primus knows the reasons, and Soundwave will be very protective of her if she didn't desired to return. However...he just needed her to show him the right path and that little detail he must show Soundwave.

He was debating with himself if he should call his Second now.

Soundwave was always very protective with his young and would not want to push that brat since she was so newly adopted. He supposed it made sense to have the brats loyalty ensured before you started asking things of them but he was loathed to wait any longer than he needed to fix the _'problem.'_ If that brat was going to become a Decepticon, then she needed to learn how things were run very quickly.

Frag it, he was leader of the Decepticons and he didn't care if some brat of a cassette didn't feel up to talking.

"Soundwave," he barked over the comm. "I require the location of Fiber's creator, get the information from her."

There was a pause before Soundwave said. "I will try lord Megatron, she is very reluctant to talk."

"Then use your abilities on her," Megatron snapped. "How difficult is that."

Soundwave didn't answer and Megatron knew it was because he didn't like to use his abilities on his own creations. Megatron however couldn't give a damn.

"If you want her to remain here Soundwave," he began dangerously. "You will do as I say or I shall have her transported to Shockwave."

The threat was enough for Soundwave to say. "As you command Megatron."

"Yes," Megatron said as the connection was broken. He now smirked, Soundwave would get the information even if she was unwilling, he would rather take the information and protect her than respect her silence and allow her to be sent away.

He idly wondered what his little whore Starscream was up to. He dearly hoped he was having a bad time of it, he hoped his every waking moment was a nightmare and his recharge was constantly disturbed. Because he never wanted that whore to be free of him and he wouldn't be, this was merely a temporary separation.

Oh yes... he could remember very well his seeker; the way he moaned, squirmed and screamed as he filled him over and over again. He wanted that again, needed that again.

He was an addict to that seeker, to everything he was...

Also, he remembered all the times they did it, such beautiful and perfect creature under him. There was no better lover in the universe for Megatron than Starscream. And now... thinking about those sessions was starting to make him aroused fast.

His little whore, his porn star...

He let out a moan as his panel snapped open revealing his very much wet interface port. "Oh... what do I got here?" He said before inserting two of his own fingers inside and pumped them in and to throwing his head back enjoying his own touch as he masturbated in the darkness of his room.

However, it was not nearly half of what he really needed... he wanted more!

...

Fibers cried silently as Soundwave finished taking the information from her processors and a huge wave of guilt hit him hard as he watched the fat tears that run by her cheeks.

"Is ok, my dear, it was for your own sake, now Lord Megatron will leave you alone." He assured stroking her face to dry her tears and brought her closer to him to hug her, but the little one squirmed out of his grasp and run to the safety of Rumble and Frenzy's embrace instead.

Soundwave felt how his spark was split in two, one side to his duty to his leader, and the other to his duty to protect them.

Finally, with a long and sad gasp, he got up and left his quarters and comm-ed Megatron.

"Lord Megatron, I have the information you require."

"Good job, Soundwave. I want you to come and give it to me personally in my quarters:"

"At once," He finished noticing Megatron's odd tone. If he was correct his leader sounded... frustrated? Ignoring it, he headed for his leader's quarters as was ordered.

...

Megatron's quarters...

The Decepticon leader snarled in protest at his inability to bring himself to overload, no matter how hard he touched himself. But when his new SIC called, an idea formed in his processors. "Soundwave..." He moaned before hearing the door being knocked and a evil smirk formed in his face.

Soundwave liked mechs in his berth after all...

"My lord," Soundwave said quietly as he entered, stopping when he saw the state his leader was in. He seemed rather surprised but composed himself before saying. "I have the information for you."

"Excellent Soundwave, bring it here," Megatron ordered as though he hadn't spent the last while self servicing.

With a certain amount of reluctance, Soundwave moved over to the berth and politely offered the data pad. Megatron moved a hand as though to take the data pad but instead his hand closed around Soundwave's wrists. Before the navy blue Mech could do anything, Megatron had pulled him onto the berth, turning him around in the process. Soundwave found himself flat on his back with his leader straggling him.

"M-my lord?" he gasped in question as Megatron smiled down at him.

"Soundwave," he purred. "I require your assistance with something rather important."

"I...do not understand," Soundwave exclaimed and Megatron chuckled.

"Oh I think you do my loyal new second. You like Mechs and I need a Mech right now...and your that Mech."

"My lord...I do not...you..."

"You don't want to leave me unsatisfied," Megatron said in a soft but deadly voice. "And do not forget I am letting you keep that Femme...I do not normally allow children on my base. You wouldn't want me to send her away."

Soundwave offlined his optics briefly as mental torment flooded over him. If he didn't submit willingly, not only would Megatron take Fibers away but he'd probably force himself on him anyway. He had no choice.

"I live...to serve you, my lord," he finally answered as Megatron smiled and stroked his face. "Good Soundwave, I knew I could count on you...now open up for me."

Soundwave was confused but knew very well what his leader meant, so, he forced his codpice to open to reveal his soft spike. He was not in the least bit excited by this.

"Oh, Soundwave... I also meant your facemask and visor, let me see that handsome face of yours." Megatron purred stroking said facemask and waited for the other to obey. "Well? I'm waiting."

Soundwave was terrified, this wasn't happening to him! And now Megatron _'asked'_ him to reveal his face to him! Definitely this day couldn't get worse... right? He thought that this was just an interface... but now...

"Soundwave...!" Megatron growled in a threatening way.

The telepath had to use his full self control to not shake like a leaf and then opened his facemask and visor. His optics betrayed his emotions and Megatron smirked at the sight of them. "Don't be shy, my Second, I just want us to have some fun together." He purred then learned down to kiss, lick and nip at those lips as he caressed his chest.

His spark raced at a terribly fast rate terrified as he was and had to close and lock his bond with his creations... His beloved creations... Megatron knew they were his weak point and was using it against him now.

Finally Megatron stopped his assault as his lips and looked at him with a frown. "Well... I'm not kissing a corpse, right Soundwave?"

His optics widened and he just shook his head. Megatron wanted to be kissed back. The mere thought of it made his tanks twist in revulsion... But he had to suck in those misgivings for the welfare of his creations... And this time when Megatron learned back down, he kissed him back.

Megatron approved it by moaning in the kiss and thrusting his glossia in Soundwave's mouth and rubbed it against his own asking him to dance with his. Soundwave couldn't complain and obeyed the unasked command.

"Ohhh... Yesss... Touch me, Soundwave...," The leader moaned as he learned down to kiss and nip at the telepath's neck, and with his hips he rubbed his wet interface port against Soundwave's spike trying to make it hard.

The SIC had to imagine that he was with a lover he actually cared for and loved as he stroked his leader's back with his now shaking hands as this one worked him to full arousal... But it was hard to think that his now rapist was a caring lover he tried to reciprocate.

Megatron then reclaimed his lips in a hungry and aggressive kiss and took hold of his spike, which made the owner jump and cry out more in fear that pleasure, and started pumping it fast and hard trying to make it hard enough to penetrate him.

"Ahhhh... Come on, Soundwave! Don't tell me that you're frigid and dysfunctional!"

But still, Soundwave could sense how his member reacted to his leader's ministrations and this one quickly and finally stood by its own.

"That's better..." Megatron approved before positioning his hungry and very much wet port to the tip of the spike before slowly, slowly lowered his hips engulfing the fat and hot member with his heated core.

The Decepticon leader moaned in utter pleasure at the intrusion and Soundwave barely gasped at it not feeling pleasure at all no matter how hard he was.

But he knew what he was expected to do so he began to move his hips, gently thrusting in and out of him. Megatron groaned and clutched tightly at the back of his neck, claws digging in slightly. Soundwave supposed he should be grateful he wasn't being spiked, that would have been even more awful...and probably rather painful. He grimaced, how had Starscream done this for so many cycles, it was pure torture. It didn't matter that Megatron wasn't using violence and was making Soundwave spike him, he still hated every moment of it.

"Faster," Megatron growled, he wanted his pleasure to be raised to the highest level; his overload would be more satisfying that way.

"As...you wish," Soundwave gasped out as he picked up the pace, thrusting hard into his leader but somehow barely feeling any pleasure.

"Oh yes...yes...that's what I want," Megatron snarled, digging his claws in more as his body crackled with electricity. His usually emotionless officer wasn't half bad in the berth, perhaps he'd request this more often.

Soundwave dearly hoped he'd be able to overload, otherwise Megatron would be furious and might make him do again. Or punish his cassettes...

"Just as well you can't get me Sparked, eh?" Megatron said in what was for him a teasing tone. The very idea made Soundwave shudder; he could not imagine Megatron being any sort of Creator and to actually have a Sparkling with him? The thought made him want to purge his tanks...something he'd probably be doing anyway.

If only he could be with Blaster...so loving and eager to have a bit of fun.

"Uhhh..." Megatron moaned long and loud and Soundwave could feel the first ripples of his port around him... His leader was close.

However the worst of it all was that he was not even half close or aroused to overload. And he knew his leader liked his victims... Uhh... Lovers to overload first, but no matter how hard he was bouncing Megatron or how tight his port was around him, he just couldn't do it!

"Soundwave...," Megatron moaned his name and the telepath had to swallow back the purge that was threatening to come out and continued his ministrations. "I want you to come first... to feel your burning seed filling up my tight little port!" He groaned.

Soundwave was even more terrified because no load was ready to be shot into his leader and this one will refuse to overload without him... And will continue riding him until he did so... even worst... he might lose the charge and end up frustrated without his very much needed release.

He needs to do something... But what?! Then an idea formed in his processor as their pace become faster and erratic, the telepath send a powerful wave through his body to Megatron's and this one...

"A-aaah! S-sound...! Aaahhh!" Overloaded hard with a mighty roar around him that shook his entire body and he lost control of himself for almost a minute riding the intense sensations as his port tried to milk the other harder.

It was powerful, amazing, but there was something else needed to make it delicious... His partner didn't come with him... he actually tricked him to come first but he didn't come!

Once the last waves were coursing through his body, Megatron looked down at the worried optics of his SIC. "I think I know what you just did... And you know it too."

"I am... S-sorry, lord Megatron," Soundwave stuttered.

"You're still hard, my loyal servant..." his angered frown turned into a smirk and Soundwave's optics widened before Megatron reached down again and crashed their lips together in another fierce and hungry kiss.

This time, however, Megatron clawed harshly at his armour leaving slash marks on its surface and started riding his spike again with long and deep moves.

He was right... Megatron won't release him until _HE_ overloads... No matter how many times he makes his leader overload... He wanted him to overload with him!

He couldn't understand how did Starscream managed to suffer his leader's attentions all this millennia!

Megatron knew that Soundwave wasn't having half of the fun he was having, and proof of that was how his SIC was reacting. It was like if he was fragging a cold iceberg or a dead corpse! He didn't have the beautiful reactions his gorgeous whore had... Those screams, cries, moans, the way he moved and his face twisted in either pain or pleasure...

...with Soundwave he had none of that... Not even a moan or a sign that he was enjoying it! Just those scared optics... The only reaction he got from his partner was fear, so big that he was unable to do otherwise.

But he will fix that... He had all night to ride his partner into submission... Total submission until he was spilling so much of his burning transfluid in him that he will leave him dry.

A thread of those thoughts were caught by Soundwave and he gasped as now his neck was assaulted... If he wanted to get out of this situation, he better overload... Or else his leader may want more than one from him.

He tried to picture Blaster...or any other past lover, trying desperately to work up some pleasure so that he could overload but it was almost impossible when Megatron was biting at his neck. He was normally the dominant partner and while he enjoyed a bit of kink, he was not into rough sex. This was just torture, he was lucky to be hard but it was almost like his spike was disconnected from the rest of his own body.

"Come on Soundwave," Megatron growled into his audio. "You're going to overload and I don't care how long it takes but it will happen."

Soundwave mentally groaned, he already knew that and Megatron wasn't helping. Oh Primus, if he didn't overload soon he might lose the hardest that he thankfully had and then Megatron would really go crazy. Gripping Megatron back, he started to thrust back, desperate to end this as quickly as possible. He was not staying here all night; he was not going to be assaulted like this anymore.

"Uhh," Megatron grunted as Soundwave started to go faster. "Much better...frag me Soundwave...frag me hard."

"Yes," Soundwave growled, using his telepathy to flood his own processor with images of Blaster in so many sexy poses...condensation running down his hot, panting frame...oh yes, that was good.

Megatron felt Soundwave go harder and hot and smirked, it seemed he was finally started to warm that frigid Mech up. Things were looking up.

"Ooooh!" Megatron groaned as another powerful charge was built up in his lower region, this time much more powerful than the one before and it was good. Definitely he will do this more often with Soundwave, the mech could be really passionate when he wanted to and lost his fear.

But with time he will make him lose that fear too.

Soundwave let out a small gasp as his spike was sucked and pulled by that port... The port he imagined being Blaster's... The one he desperately wanted to be with.

His lord was close and he better gave him a stronger overload that will let him tired and will let him go back to his quarters...

...his quarters... No! His creations are there!

No... He needed to think in something else so he might overload within his leader... Blaster...

"Come on, Soundwave, I'm close! I'm comming! Faster! Harder!" Megatron demanded riding his berth partner roughly and digging his claws in Soundwave's shoulder so deep that it caused energon to leave from the wounds.

Finally Soundwave felt his overload approaching fast and the transfluid collect itself, and with a few more thrusts he came with a long moan that he still tried to keep quiet as his burning load was shot into his leader's port who was still riding him desperately.

"Yesssss, Soundwave, yes!" He moaned as he was filled so deliciously. But his partner, besides filling him, send him again the same wave through his body that made his whole body shudder and his port clamp tighter against the intrusion one more time as he came, hard.

He was left panting and moaning the last waves of his afterglow atop Soundwave and with said officer's soft spike still in his hungry port.

"Hmmmm..." He moaned in bliss before kissing and licking at the wounds he caused in his SIC's neck. He really wanted to continue with this but it seemed his partner was tired.

"L-lord... M-mmegatron...?" Soundwave's almost broken voice sounded in the dark of the room. A room that was filled with the scent of what the Decepticon leader forced him to do. "I-I need to return to my creations." He forced himself to stop his stuttering.

"Hmmm... They are old enough to take care of themselves, stay here for the night." Megatron stated and he cursed inwardly. It seemed he wanted to continue this... But he won't let him. Even if it was considered treason he will use his abilities to get rid of Megatron tonight.

"I really need to go... I apologise," He tried.

Megatron growled and lifted himself up looking at his uncovered face with a frown. Then said frown vanished to be replaced by a smirk before he lifted his hips and disengaged himself from his Second. "Very well... You may go, Soundwave...," He purred his officer's name before learning down and kissed him fully and deeply on his mouth one more time, then he let go.

"Appreciated, lord Megatron." Soundwave said lifting himself from the berth and recovered his facemask, visor and codpiece and walked away.

But before he could leave, Megatron stopped him. "I really enjoyed that, I want it to be repeated, Soundwave."

Soundwave stood still, frozen. "I live to serve you, Megatron."

"Mark your words.." Megatron said and his SIC walked out. Him, still with a smirk that now was transformed into a big grin. Yes, Soundwave was good, a little too shy and reclutant but very passionate if you can force him.

Force him... That idea suited Megatron's ideals.  
...

Soundwave really thanked that no one was in the passageways that lead to his quarters. He was a mess in every sense and wished no one to see him like this ever!

When he finally reached his quarters, he didn't even glanced at his creations and stormed to his private wash racks, turned on the shower and entered... And once the warm fluids touched his body, he couldn't help himself but let his own weight fall on the opposite wall and then fall on the ground.

Once he uncovered his face, he finally broke in tears and quiet sobs still not wishing for his creations to hear him and take conclusions on what might have happened to him.

He'd always been strong for them, putting their needs before his. If one of them was injured or unhappy, he always encouraged them to come to him so he could help comfort them. However, he nearly always hid his own unhappiness and took care of his injuries unless they were serious enough to need Hook. Any encounter he had with Blaster was sadly rare and they didn't ever have enough time to talk about their problems but he still treasured those encounters.

He wished right now that he could confide in the Autobot cassette deck but that would never be allowed. He could not risk Megatron finding out about their relationship and besides, Blaster would just ask him to leave the Decepticons. Blaster didn't often ask except if things were bad and this was about as bad as things had ever been. But if he left, Megatron might promote a dangerous Mech to the position of Second and everyone would be in a lot more danger. Soundwave felt that his presence was needed to try and keep things under control with the Decepticons forces. They had always been of greater number than the Autobots and much more ruthless but their weakness was the lack of unity and being able to work in a team.

They were from the oppressed masses but most were just out for themselves and possibly their closest team mates. If Soundwave didn't help Megatron keep them in their place, there could be all out anarchy. Sometimes, Soundwave was tempted to let this happen but he knew many innocents would die if the Decepticons at large were allowed to do their own thing.

But how he wished...that he could join the Autobots. He'd be able to be with Blaster every single night, enjoying his gentle embraces and teases. Blaster wanted his own creations so badly but Soundwave had a feeling that he'd soon be having them. If he could be there when his lover sparked his first...

He shook his head, he couldn't leave. Megatron was always determined to have Starscream, if he left as well, his leader would probably fly into a rage no one could bring him out of. And there were his creations to think of, Soundwave was sure Megatron had some sort of plan to harm them should he ever leave. So for now, he'd need to stay and endure his...rapes with the same steadfast determination that Starscream had showed throughout the years.

But oh, it was going to be hard.

The Autobot base

Soundwave didn't know it but Blaster was indeed heading to the Med Bay, he required a very important check up with Ratchet. During the past few cycles, his Spark had been feeling very odd and he was hoping against hope that it meant his Spark had split. He knew if he was, it wasn't Soundwave's child but their last encounter had probably started the process. One day, they would have their own child, which would unite all their creations as siblings.

As he entered, he was amazed to see that Starscream appeared to be awake and he even looked good. A little bemused but nonetheless, happy.

"Hi Star, you're up," he greeted cheerfully.

The tri coloured seeker frowned at him in thought and before he could say the growing question that was about to push out of his mouth, Skyfire interrupted him.

"Blaster, hi, what brings you here so early?"

"Uh... Well...," He tried to answer but didn't failed to notice the questioning look in Starscream's face. "Ratchet...?"

"Come on; let's see what's wrong with you," The CMO said taking Blaster by the arm and walking away.

"Let me guess... We already know each other," It wasn't a question but an afirmation of what he saw. "Do I know everybody here?"

"Well... Star... Let's say you made lots of friends," Skyfire answered and Sideswipe nodded.

"So... Starscream lost his memory? And like nine million years of his life?" Blaster was still processing what the medic told him as this one finished scanning him.

"Yes, and that is the reason you ALL need to be careful around him and what you say. Especially since he can't remember Megatron and all that came with him... And I mean _EVERYTHING,"_ Ratchet warned the tape deck.

"I see... Ok... He can hang out with me... I'll make sure no one slips anything," Blaster pointed out his words by blinking an optic to the CMO.

"Good, because there's something you need to know and I'll go straight to the point now. Your spark split and you're going to be a creator."

It was more to say how surprised Blaster's face at how stunned and frozen he stayed was.  
...

The nemesis...  
Megatron's quarters...

"Good, this is good... This scientist is in a very faraway part of the galaxy." The warlord paced through the datapad Soundwave left him.

It made sense that this scientist was not in the main section of the galaxy, he would have been discovered ages ago otherwise. Likely, it would take quite a while to get to the asteroid belt he was hiding on and then he would probably have to stay there for even longer but it would all be worth it. He wondered who he should take with him, perhaps Soundwave? He would be really good for lonely days and nights through space but who could he leave in charge?

He could not risk anyone trying to take over, he would need to leave someone loyal in charge, who would not be tempted to take over. And at the same time, would not allow anyone to take over them and leadership of the Decepticons. He would need to think very carefully on that, perhaps he should consult Shockwave and see if he had any suggestions.

Once he had his full power back, he was going to take his whore back and fuck him into the next millennia And then fuck Soundwave too, he wanted to ride that Mech as hard as possible. He would teach his new SIC to enjoy it when he invited him back to his berth and not lie there almost like a grey corpse. Megatron had always preferred his berth partners to be lively and fighting back, not just lying there helplessly taking it. Where was the fun in that?

He leaned back in his berth, one arm behind his head as he idly read through the information that had been given to him. It was thorough and he was satisfied with its content, it would be simple to organise an expedition. He'd need to take one of the triple formers, either Astrotrain or Bliztwing, one of them would do. Gather enough supplies to and from the scientists hideout, and return victorious.

And then those Autobots would know what it meant to miss with Lord Megatron, leader of the Decepticons and soon to be ruler of the universe.

_Author's note. While Megatron prepares to leave, Starscream gets reacquainted with the Ark and it's bots but how does that go. Until next time. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note. Written by me and The-writing-Mew._

_Readers of the original story may recognise parts of the bottom of this chapter._

_Enjoy and please review._

…

"So... How did we meet again?" Starscream tilted his head to the side as he questioned Blaster.

"Well... We have friends in common. One of them is the one I care for the most..." Blaster trailed off and sighed.

Starscream was allowed out of the med-bay a few hours ago and Skyfire, Skywarp and Thundercracker had been called by the Prime for a meeting. So, the tri coloured seeker was left alone with the tape deck as they walked to the rec room.

"A lover, perhaps?" Starscream guessed.

"Yes... I think I told you about him," He smiled. "Soundwave..."

At the mention of that name, Starscream frowned in thought then quickly shrugged it off as if the information didn't really come and it was just an idea of his the remembering of said name.

"Well, well... Look who decided to come here and grant us with his presence!" in a mocking tone, Cliffjumper appeared behind them smirking at Starscream and at something he had on his back.

"Oh, hi 'Jumper... Please..." Blaster looked at the red Minibot as if begging him to leave them alone for now.

"Hi," Starscream innocently saluted the 'angry' mech.

"Eh, what's the matter with you?" Cliffjumper demanded as Starscream was regarding him politely as though they were complete strangers.

"Nothing...have we met?" Starscream inquired, titling his head.

"What?" Cliffjumper exclaimed in disbelief as Blaster tried to gesture at him to go away. "Are you acting dumb or something?"

"No," Starscream said calmly, wondering why this mech was so angry. "I do not recall us meeting but I'm assuming we have."

"Of course we have or had you forgotten," Cliffjumper said in contempt before staring in shock as Starscream nodded.

"I have amnesia," he stated calmly. "So as I said, I do not recall ever meeting you."

Cliffjumper was out of words and looked at the seeker incredulously. Somehow he knew that Starscream was telling the truth as he didn't wore the same arrogant and fearful glare he ways had.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Cliffjumper grinned and howled in mirth. "So... You don't remember being Megatron's wh-"

"CLIFFJUMPER!" Blaster interrupted him before aggressively grabbing him by the neck and successfully silencing him and the ones who came with him. "Listen to me well, soldier, this Mech here has nothing against you, never saw you before and you don't know him. Dare to say or do anything to him, and I'll kill you, if anything happens to him or if his mood changes because he _'heard'_ something by accident, I'll show you the same courtesy that bastard showed with him and not even Prime or your friends will be able to stop me, do you understand me?!"

"Y-yes sir..." Cliffjumper was terribly shell shocked. He had never seen Blaster act like this so aggressive. The often happy tape deck was as scarier as Megatron and Soundwave when he threatened and he was sure that he will keep his word no matter if he knew that he shouldn't or couldn't do what he promised.

"You better. Now, unless you and your friends are here to greet _MY_ friend Starscream, you better return to your own business.

With fearful looks at the angry tape deck, Cliffjumper and his friends hurried away, almost tripping over each other. Blaster glared at them before turning to Starscream apologetically.

"Sorry about that...I think having my Spark split made me a little cranky."

"I'll say," Starscream exclaimed, very taken aback by Blaster's furious defence of him...especially as he did not know why he was defending him. "I didn't get on with them, did I?"

"No," Blaster sighed. "But they don't get on with a lot of bots and Cliffjumper has a habit of making things way too personal and blowing any tiny grievance way, way out of proportion."

He glanced at Starscream before saying. "You guys kinda didn't hit it off when you met and he harbours this really stupid grudge about it. But don't worry about him, I won't let him or his friends hassle you."

Starscream nodded but then frowned. "What did he mean about... Megatron? I've heard of that being mentioned before, what is Megatron?"

"Eh... well... Megatron is the leader of those rebels that attacked you and caused the accident that give you the amnesia. He's a very dangerous guy and you better keep yourself away from him." Blaster half told the truth, he still wasn't keen on telling the whole truth and how evil Megatron really is and what he really did to him.

"So... if he's the leader of those rebels... that mech... Cliffjumper, he said that I was Megatron's... something?"

"Well..." How was he going to answer that? Of course, with another lie. He just needed to Starscream to never heard the truth until he recovers his memory... _If _he recovered his memory. After all, Ratchet said that he will recover it sooner or later, but that doesn't means he will recover it fully, right?

"The seekers joined Megatron for the war as they were one of the oppressed masses that said mech used to his own advantage to get the revolution and lately the war. The seekers are his aerial armada, his optics in the air and many Autobots are not fans of them. Cliffjumper for example, he likes to come up with conspiracy theories, he used to always accuse Mirage, another member of our armada, of being a Decepticon just because he's a noble and hasn't always fitted in here. Raj ain't ever been a Con but... lot of Mechs still look at him funny cause of his status."

"Oh... I see. So... Megatron is the leader of those rebels and he attacked me? Why?" Starscream asked very much confused now. "What would he want with me? Is because I'm a seeker and I don't belong with the Autobots, or because he wanted me to work for him? I know that I know lots of things as a scientist, but... try to killing me?"

"Eh... well..." Blaster said with a shrug, very uncomfortable now. "Yeah... a scientist, he always hated scientists that don't work for him like Skyfire, Perceptor, Wheeljack and even Ratchet. He gave an order to his Mechs to kill to our science team on sight." Then prepared himself mentally for what he was about to say. "You and your trine deserted the Decepticons..."

Then the tape deck watched the impressed face of the seeker. "You were a Decepticon since you were a seeker and your kin joined him, is normal that you did it too... You deserted because you saw something he did and he told you what were his plans once the war was over and he was the victor... how he was going to enslave the losers..." he gave a look to the seeker that made him understand what he meant.

"I was a Decepticon?! And... and you're telling me that this 'leader' is a crazy megalomaniac mech...? I may not remember everything but I know I would never ally myself with such an insane monster!" The seeker seemed desperate. "I can imagine why he would want to kill me now."

"Yeah," Blaster said, his insides swirling with guilt as he knew killing Starscream was the last thing on Megatron's mind. "So anyway, I'm afraid bots like Cliff are always going to be suspicious or have a go at you even if you prove yourself to the rest. But most of the crew aren't like that, they know you joined because you saw what Megatron is and all three of you want what we do. Peace for all on Cybertron as well as restoring it to its former glory without oppressed masses."

Starscream nodded, that sounded right. But he was still curious.

"I can't understand why I joined in the first place, even if it was the norm for Seekers..."

"Well, I don't know everything," Blaster said with a shrug. "But I do know Megatron started off different in the beginning or at least, he acted a lot different. He spoke very passionately about changing our society and many bots, even those who have never been Decepticons were convinced by his words. And I also think he treated his soldiers a lot different at the start but now? He abuses a lot of them but they're too scared to do anything about it or he's got something on them."

He grimly thought of Soundwave and how it was currently impossible for him to even think of leaving. He dearly wished he could help but so far, he'd come up empty. Soundwave didn't hate him for it, in fact he said that Blaster was sometimes the only thing keeping him sane and hopeful that one cycle, he would find a way out. Blaster had told him that he was ready with open arms for that cycle and Soundwave need not fear about being alone if he did manage to leave.

"Horrible," Starscream exclaimed. "Well, I'm glad me and my Trine made the right choice and were able to get away...even if there were some consequences."

He ruefully gestured at his head but still smiled. "Never mind, I have my health and while I lack memories, my processor is not damaged and I still possess my abilities. Even if I never regained my memories, I'm glad that my trine are unhurt by our escaping."

"Yeah but that Skywarp might not stay unhurt," Blaster said with a sly grin. "I heard on the grapevine that he's intent on seducing as many Autobots as he can. I'll tell you right now, I wouldn't recommend the likes of Ironhide or Primus forbid, a Dinobot."

Starscream just laughed even though he had no idea who Blaster was talking about, he could just imagine Skywarp trying it on with someone completely unsuitable. "He's that crazy? Primus, what was I thinking when I bonded with him? I must have spent so many joors trying to get him out of trouble."

"Sounds about right," Blaster laughed.

As they had fun together, Starscream had the sudden urge of scratching his back but he knew he couldn't reach that place... And the worst was that the itch increased.

"Eh..." he started moving around his back against the couch they sat on. "Blaster, could you...?" he gestured his back to the tape deck then turned around and the other was presented with the scarred back of the seeker.

And said back was not fully healed yet. Primus... How was he going to explain this? Obviously Starscream was oblivious of his situation there.

He gulped before answering. "S-sure..." and lightly scratched the other against the healing wounds and bandages. A deep feeling of dread run by Blaster's tanks as the other motioned to continue not fully understanding or knowing what really happened there.

That definitely will be devastating. Primus better punish that fragging afthole of Megatron for daring to do this to the mech he...was obsessed with. Yeah, that was the right word since no one who loved someone could do this to the loved one.

…

**The Ark.**

**Conference room.**

"So, Starscream suffers from several amnesia and have lost like nine million years of his life? The Prime processed everything watching the presents.

Skywarp and Thundercracker had grim faces and the purple one particularly seemed quite disturbed by the situation of his trine leader.

"That's correct, Prime. He particularly doesn't remember Megatron. I don't know how this happened and if is his own processors that is playing a bad move on him or is his spark that doesn't wants to remember."

"Perhaps it is a bit of both," Optimus said gravely. "Megatron was about to hurt him in one of the most brutal ways possible, forcing a sparkling on him and this could have been the catalyst on top of everything else that has been done to him. I'm no expert but somehow it makes sense that he's trying to protect his mental state by simply forgetting all of the bad stuff."

"Are we that bad stuff?" Skywarp said miserably but Optimus shook his head.

"No, you are most definitely not but as I understand it, you became a Trine very close to becoming Decepticons and it is being a Decepticon under Megatron's rule that Starscream wants to forget. In fact, probably anything related to the Decepticons bar the simple rebel uprising it was in the beginning."

"Prime's right," Ratchet stated. "Megatron has been such a huge part of his life, in order to forget everything about him; he must forget the good things that happened to him during that time. But deep down, he will still love you and I believe all you must do is court him again and he will remember that love. Just don't...come on too strong."

He shot a significant look at Skywarp who grinned rather sheepishly. Thundercracker said firmly.

"Don't worry, we'll court him in the appropriate fashion...he wouldn't allow any other way."

"Good, I don't want to have to deal with panic attacks," Ratchet said ruefully. "And I've seen the damage he can do."

"Oh yeah, he is good," Thundercracker said proudly, thinking of how lucky he and Warp were to have such a strong mate.

Optimus smiled behind his mask before turning to Ratchet. "How can we help Starscream? As soon as Megatron regains his strength, he will come looking for Starscream and when he finds out Starscream can't remember..."

"Well, for now all we can do is take things slow," Ratchet said grimly. "We can't dump all of his emotional baggage onto him; he could have a mental background. As much as I hate lying to him, we're going to have to skate around the truth until he starts to remember on his own. It's the only way."

"I will make it clear to my Autobots that they are not to reveal anything to Starscream without approval," Optimus said firmly. "Especially his relationship with Megatron."

"Let's hope no one's stupid enough to do that," Ratchet said darkly, thanking Primus that at least the twins wouldn't cause trouble. Others, he wasn't so sure about.

"There's something else, Optimus," Skyfire added. "He's not the same mech you knew, he's innocent and inexperienced-"

"Just like you..." Skywarp interrupted the shuttle and blinked an optic at him. Skyfire just looked at him without any reaction and Ratchet and Thundercracker rolled their optics.

"As I was saying, he's not the same evil Air Commander, but if he's molested he will pay you back." The shuttle finished looking straight into Skywarp's optics who shrugged and grinned.

"We know that, Skyfire, thank you."

"By the way, how will we tell him about the marks on his back? Everybody can see them but him, but eventually he will find them."

"Duuh! Simple, we lie!" Skywarp suggested as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. "We say that it was one of 'jack's experiments that went wrong."

"Hey!" Wide opticed Wheeljack tried to defend himself. "Sounds like a good idea, but what if he recovers his memories? He will be upset that we lied to him!"

"_If_ he recovers his memory, didn't you hear the doc?" Skywarp insisted. "Besides, if you are so keen into filling him with the truth, go ahead, you tell him what happened. I know you all here were his witnesses when he confessed."

Silence followed for an awkward moment before Thundercracker broke it. "I don't know you, but I don't want to hurt him, I must be glitching, but I agree with my mate."

Everybody stared at the blue seeker in awe. "Yah, me too, eventually he will regain his memories back, but for now I agree with 'im. Once he recovers his memories he will understand why we did this." Ironhide added and Chromia nodded.

"Yes, besides, if he's like Skyfire here I will do ma' best to protect 'im, even from that monstrous truth." She added and Skywarp grinned at her.

The Prime looked at the presents and everybody seemed to agree with that lying to Starscream was a good idea. And perhaps it was, in a short term, but in a long one...?

"Very well," he said with a nod. "But if Starscream regains pieces of his memory, we cannot lie, we must give him the truth. Otherwise it will become confusing and hurtful for him if he realises we're lying to him. Or if he simply feels stupid because his processor is saying one thing while we say another. I do not like lying to him at all but I realise that it is necessary for now."

"I don't either," Skyfire admitted. "But I do not want to have to burden him which such knowledge when he can't even remember and is so happy. I promise I will not mislead him if he remembers something concrete."

"Good," Optimus said before saying. "Now, you mentioned the scars on his back, what can we do about them? I do not believe we should leave them as they are, it will be too hard for our bots to see them and say nothing."

"Well, what if he tell a half truth?" Ratchet suggested. "That they are whip marks and that Megatron gave them to him. And he threatened to do the same to Skywarp and Thundercracker, which is one of the reasons he left. He will understand better why Megatron is so dangerous and unstable. And it will give him a good reason as to why he left."

"I don't know," Thundercracker said, biting his lip slightly. "If we tell Starscream that, he's bound to ask more questions, wanting to know just how abusive Megatron was, ect. He won't let up."

He sighed unhappily as he said.

"As much as I hate to disagree with Ratchet, I must. It would be better to make up another story and get those marks covered up quickly."

"Well, you know him best," Ratchet said, glancing at Skyfire who nodded, indicating that the Starscream he knew would ask a lot of questions. "I'll get him to come to the Med Bay, examine his wounds and dress them with new bandages. I'll do my best to speed up the healing process if I can."

"Thank you," Skyfire said gratefully. "Can I take him back to our quarters? I want him to feel at home, he's used to living with me. Perhaps Thundercracker and Skywarp can set up their new quarters next door, and then he can start to get to know them better."

"Great," Skywarp said excitedly before saying slyly. "We can always have, as the humans say, sleepovers..."

"Warp," Thundercracker said sternly before using his Comm. _"Remember Skyfire is inexperienced, don't scare him away. He deserves to have his first time with Starscream and Starscream alone."_

_"You're no fun,"_ Skywarp shot back over their private comm but didn't continue teasing Skyfire.

"I'm...sure we could do something like that," Skyfire said with an innocent smile, making Skywarp grin. "I wonder how Starscream is getting on?"

"Blaster's a good Mech," Ironhide assured him, "He'll look after him."

Skyfire smiled and nodded.

"Good...but...One more thing; we would like to know how everything started, if it's not too much... please? We only know pieces," Thundercracker said suddenly and Skywarp got serious for once.

"I thought I'd start at the beginning and go from there," Optimus said gravely.

"First off, Starscream did not specifically come to us; he had been programmed too well by Megatron. He had fled from the Nemesis and just happened to crash in front of our base, where he found Bumblebee. Because of what had happened to him, he attacked Bumblebee and that was when I, Prowl and Ironhide found him."

Optimus heaved a great sigh. "I'll never forget what happened next, when we went to apprehend Starscream, he...suffered a breakdown, he begged us not to hurt him, convinced we were going to..." He seemed uneasy at what was next.

"Attack him," Ironhide said quietly completing his Prime as the Seekers gasped softly. Utter worry written on their faces.

"Indeed, Ironhide, it was only thanks to Skyfire's arrival that we were able to calm him down. He lost consciousness, so we took him into the base to see Ratchet and leaving him there as we went to discuss the situation."

"It didn't take a genius to work out that Starscream had been attacked, considering his minor injuries and state of mind. But none of us were prepared for Ratchet diagnosis, that he had in fact been raped."

Ironhide, Prowl and Jazz looked grave while Chromia held her mate's hand tightly, it wasn't pleasant to hear that. Skyfire's face was twisted in remembrance while the Seekers had looks of pain on their faces as Optimus continued.

"After an incident in the Med Bay involving Starscream waking up and panicking, we learned of how scared he was of being hurt again and that the only one he trusted was Skyfire."

Optimus shot the Shuttle a kind look as he said this, and Skyfire smiled sadly. Thundercracker suddenly spoke.

"When did you know it was...Megatron?"

"It was actually little ole 'Bee who figured it out," said Ironhide. "When he was being attacked, he asked him something in a very harsh way about Megatron doin' somethin' ta him; the poor kid lost it then and later we found out that it was that slagger."

"We'd decided that it would be best if Skyfire look after him while he was here," Prowl said before adding. "We had no intention of letting Megatron get his hands on Starscream but we weren't holding him prisoner either."

"Indeed," said Optimus as he looked at the two Seekers. "I never saw Starscream as any kind of enemy after that, only a mechling who needed help.

"At first Starscream kept to his room with Skyfire, though he did suffer from nightmares," Optimus said, his optics flashing as he remembered.

"What about the marks on his back?" Skywarp asked, his voice almost a whisper. "I...I saw whip marks on his back that time in the cave with Megatron. What really happened?"

Optimus's optics flashed in anger as he remembered those events, his men were also looking grim as Chromia and the two Seekers looked apprehensive.

"We didn't even know about those," Prowl said quietly. "Not until a trick by the twins went wrong and they were revealed.

"It happened after you had both been injured over Greenland," Prowl continued softly. "Starscream was terrified you would not recover, and then he was attacked. It seems he angered Megatron because he could not stop crying, so...Megatron whipped him so bad, he was almost permanently damaged."

Skywarp gagged, it sounded like he had almost thrown up but had managed to suppress it. Thundercracker held him even tighter, his optics watering.

"I remember," he whispered. "He was...so distant, so angry and yet so desperate for our company, how could I not have seen something was wrong?! Why he didn't say anything either?!"

"Tain't yer fault," Ironhide said gruffly. "He covered everything up with a paint job and a determination not to be found out. He was ashamed of it"

"He's right, not even Ratchet discovered those wounds, even though by that time we were all looking."

"Guy can sure be tipped lipped when he wants to be," Jazz said knowingly before a sudden look of revulsion spread across his features.

"Oh no," he said. "No, no, no."

"What?" Skywarp asked eagerly as Thundercracker frowned.

Jazz smiled nervously. "Let's just say we've come to a particularly delightful part of the story."

"Jazz, what do you...?" Optimus started to say before realisation dawned across his face and he groaned, burying his face in one hand.

The two Seekers were looking very confused so Ironhide said.

"Aw hell, ah'd almost forgotten about that," he said with a sigh before looking at them straight in the optic. "See, only a few in the base knew what had actually happened to Starscream at that time, we thought it'd be easier to keep what had happened, a secret.

"Unfortunately, that meant some Mech's didn't know not ta say certain, and ah'm afraid Blaster assumed that that all Starscream got from Megatron were a few beatings. Poor kid had had a rough day and on top o' that he was still nervous about Prime, so when Blaster said that he sorta...snapped."

"What did he say?" Thundercracker said to which Prowl grimly replied.

"That he'd been raped and then he, ah..."

"Hollered," Ironhide cut in as Prowl's paused uncertainly. "That Megatron was thinking of our _'precious Prime'_ as he did it."

The two Seekers jaws dropped and even Chromia looked a bit surprised though thanks to her mate, she'd had an inkling of the truth.

"Woah," said Thundercracker softly.

"Yeah," Jazz said with a grimace. "Could've done without knowing that little detail."

"So wait, wait, wait..." Skywarp said, holding up his hands. He stared open mouthed at Optimus as he said. "So you're telling us that Megatron would like nothing better than to frag you senseless?"

"That's...one way of putting it," Optimus grimaced. He looked a little ill. "I try not to think about it."

"As do we all," added Prowl and everyone nodded their agreement, it was a pretty horrible thought.

"So...what happened next?" asked Thundercracker finally. Some of the Autobots now perked up and even Optimus looked much happier.

"Ah, now here's some good news," Optimus said with a twinkle of his optics. The other Autobots all grinned at this, certain the Seekers reaction was going to be a good one.

"You'll never believe the bots who managed to reach Starscream," Optimus continued with a chuckle.

"Who?" Thundercracker asked, with the same curious look on his face as Skywarp.

"Starscream went and hid in one of our training rooms after he fled from the rec room and he was found by none other than...the Dinobots."

"The Dinobots?" echoed the two Seekers in total disbelief, their mouths dropping open causing everyone to laugh.

"But, but, but, but they're, I mean..." Skywarp spluttered at Thundercracker gawked.

"Not exactly the most sensitive of mechs," Prowl suggested and the Seekers nodded dumbly.

"They have more intelligence than we give them credit for," Optimus said firmly. "Not only did they know everything about him without us telling them but they also...knew about Megatron's obsession with me." The Prime said.

The Seekers looked awed as Ironhide said.

"They've been trying to help tha' kid ever since, remember how they helped him and Skyfire escape when Megatron had Bee and Spike?"

"Wow," was all they could say, even as they looked a little guilty over that incident with the Autobot youngling and human. They had been doing their best to _'rescue'_ Starscream from the Autobots and return him to the Nemesis. Thanks Primus they didn't succeed.

"The rest of the story is somewhat history," Optimus said with an apologetic look at Skywarp. "Though I believe I never properly apologised for squashing you."

"That's okay," Skywarp said, waving away the apology. "I understand now why you did it."

"Is there anything else we should know?" Thundercracker asked seriously.

"Yes," Skyfire said grimly. "There is one thing you should know," he said softly. "Did you know Starscream was still a virgin when he joined the Decepticons?"

They shook their heads, looking scared about what Skyfire was about to tell them.

"Well, he was and somehow Megatron realised that and found out that Starscream was a virgin so he decided he...wanted him."

If Seekers were human, the blood would have just drained from their face. As it were, they looked pretty shocked.

"Starscream was raped the first time he ever interfaced?!" Thundercracker asked shakily as tears rolled down Skywarp's face.

"Yes," Skyfire whispered, his grief all to clear as well. "He tricked Starscream into sharing some high grade and then seduced him. By the time Starscream realised what was happening, Megatron had him where he wanted him and Starscream couldn't escape. He tried to say no, but Megatron ignored him and then raped him brutally."

For a long moment there was silence as everyone dwelt on that terrible piece of news. Ironhide hugged Chromia who looked like she wanted to castrate a certain mech. If not for the fact that had already happened, she probably would have gone and done just that.

"Hey," Jazz said gently as the two Seekers wept their grief silently. "I know it's pretty horrible, but together we can help Starscream get over it. Things will work out you'll see. Especially now he remembers nothing, take it like a second chance."

They nodded, now with fierce looks in their optics.

"We want to join you," Thundercracker declared finally and deciding he heard enough. "We want to join you Optimus Prime and your Autobots, and stop anything like this happening ever again."

"I and all of my men will be glad to have you," Optimus said equally firmly. "There may be a bit of paperwork and stuff for instance we must be sure you are no threat to human."

"Not that we think you are," Prowl quickly said. "But it's a formality we have to go through for the sake of our human allies. If we could observe you with a human and getting on fine..."

"Way ahead of you, Prowl," Skywarp said confidently drying his tears and with that he warped away.

There was a lingering silence of surprise as everyone stared at the spot Skywarp had disappeared from.

"Well, I think everything has been said; now, we just need to make sure to not make Starscream suffer; I recommend to go and fill his memory banks with good memories again, that may help him to recover his; and if there is the case he remembers a bad moment, name it Megatron, someone better be with him because I don't think it will be a pleasant moment." Optimus pointed out and everyone seemed to agreed.

"Also, there are some mechs that even if they know what Star went through, they will not waste an opportunity to hurt him; he's not the same Mech they knew and anything they can say it happened can awake his curiosity and will hurt him more once he demands to know more; so, I suggest to never leave him alone and if possible to keep those Mechs that may cause troubles for him anyways," Skyfire added and looked at his high officers who nodded.

"But if eventually he finds out... we will have to fill him in; I'm not agree on seeing him suffer...or anyone suffer like that again-" Jazz was saying when at that moment there was a 'crack', and Skywarp reappeared, holding a dazed human girl.

As the Autobots mouths fell open, Skywarp said cheerfully. "Hey, this is Rosie and she's my friend, aren't you?"

"Um yeah," said the confused girl. "Nice to meet you all."

"So, when can I join?" Skywarp asked with a huge grin as his mate slowly shook his head.

"Oh, Skywarp."

...

_Author's note. Can Starscream settle? What is Megatron up to and does it involve Soundwave? Find out next time, until then._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note. Written by me and the-writing-mew. _

_A very long chapter for everyone._

_Enjoy and please review._

Megatron rolled his shoulders, trying to work a kink out of his joints. He'd been training all morning and was now relaxing as he took care of his weapons, starting with his arm canon. If he was going to travel into deep space to find that scientist, he would need to be fully prepared. It seemed that this Mech was an Autobot supporter but his methods and ideas were too extreme for the main faction so he'd gone off world. Megatron did not care what his faction was as long as he did what was required.

He paused as he considered who he should take with him. Soundwave was needed here sadly; he was the only one he trusted to keep control of things. And keep control he would or his creations would suffer the consequences, starting with that Femling. Thankfully, Soundwave knew better than to act out. Speaking of Soundwave, they would need to spend another night together before he left, his nights travelling would be cold enough without a warm memory to keep him going.

"Mmm," he sighed, Soundwave needed a bit of training for sure but he also had such potential. He supposed he wasn't the blue Mech's type, Soundwave preferred more submissive Mechs and he was no submissive. No matter, they would work something out. And once he had his full power again, he would duly reward the stoic navy blue Mech. What a night that would be.

But back to the matter at hand, who should he take? A flier would be good, perhaps Astrotrain or Bliztwing. Or even that Octane that currently was on Cybertron, any of them would do. Just as long as they didn't try anything while they were away from the main Decepticon army. There were a few bots that hadn't seen much action on Cybertron, he could pick a few and take them as well. It would certainly prove who was still capable and who had let their skills grow rusty.

He sent the message to his SIC and this one will bring him his conclusions soon...

Thinking about the blue Mech made his port constrict involuntarily, he smirked as he walked to his quarters. The last few weeks he'd been using his loyal SIC...he was good, even if a little shy yet and Megatron couldn't find a way of taking that from the other mech.

The worst that had happened was Soundwave shaking out of fear and passing out without overloading in him, Megatron had to remove his spike from him and thrust an electrical rod in the other's aft to make him overload.

It served him well because after that episode, Soundwave never dared to pass out from him again... even if he was still shy and in the beginning would just lie there making Megatron do all the work. But it was something... something was better than nothing although that electrical shock hadn't been overly pleasant for him as well.

Once he reached his quarters, he automatically lay on his berth and started playing with his panel imagining it was his shy Soundwave who was doing it before starting to lick at it...

Megatron was getting more aroused by the second and soon he was calling Soundwave to meet him in his quarters.  
...

Soundwave used all his will power to not shake on either fear or disgust once his leader called him back again.

The last few weeks were a torture for him, Megatron is insatiable! He called him every day!

His creations were in danger, but not as much as his mental health...so far he used his powers to stop the gun former from demanding him a round two or for him to spend the night with him on his berth and even to reduce his leader's level of arousal... But even then, Megatron wanted a season with him... Even if it was a quickie.

He briefly wondered if interfacing was a main programming in Megatron's core processor... Because he seemed to need a good frag every single damn day without fail!

He even beat him and electrocuted him when things were not going the way he hoped, so Soundwave did the best he could and acted aroused. However, acting was hard when you were being raped.

Soundwave then started the tedious work of walking to the place he hated most in the universe taking with him the report that fragger demanded.

"Boss?"

He turned around to meet his creation. "Rumble, return to quarters," was everything he said before resuming his walking without looking back.

"He's been too off lately..." Rumble muttered to himself, remembering him practically shying away from them all and closing their bond very often. Somehow he believed it had something to do with little Fibers. Well, he will talk to her, she needed to forgive him.  
...

Minutes later...

Megatron heard his door open and he smirked. "It took you too long to reach this place, Soundwave," he purred while playing with his anterior external node.

Soundwave gulped. "B-brought you the report..."

Megatron made a scathing noise and indicated that Soundwave join him on the berth. With reluctance, Soundwave came over as Megatron said.

"I'm glad you're taking your duties seriously Soundwave but you shouldn't dally so. After all, there are so many other things we can do together that are far more pleasurable than reports."

Hiding a swallow, Soundwave said softly. "As you wish, my lord."

Megatron took the report and tossed it aside, he'd examine it later.

"Come," he purred, gesturing at his Port and smiling as Soundwave obeyed. What a good pet he was.

Soundwave bent down but before he could do anything, Megatron had reached forward and removed his face mask. As Soundwave looked up with a neutral expression, his leader said.

"It pleases me that I alone get to enjoy your face...your handsome face."

Soundwave bit his lip and looked down at his leader's panel, wanting to get this over with.

"So shy," Megatron murmured, stroking his SIC's bare cheek. "Not like Starscream, he was never shy."

Soundwave made a non committal sound as he started to lick master's equipment. Megatron groaned with pleasure, his pet was learning at least even if he still didn't show that much passion. No matter, all you needed was the right motivation and you could get any berth partner to perform for you. Speaking of which, Soundwave had avoided spending a night with him and Megatron was starting to crave waking up beside his pet and being able to frag him first thing in the morning. And since he'd be going soon, why shouldn't they spend a little extra time together, those brats of his could easily look after one another.

"That's it," he whispered as Soundwave's glossia probed deeper. "Arouse me my Second and then we can have some fun."

Soundwave didn't respond, just kept going. The only real thing that sustained him was the thought that soon Megatron would leave and he could rest in peace. Maybe he could even see Blaster, he needed something to wash away the memories of his encounters with Megatron. But he couldn't let on what was happening, no, he would simply say that his job had become a bit more stressful because of the Elite Trine leaving and also his new daughter was having a hard time settling in. He could and would hide this...indignity from his secret lover.

"Oh yes," Megatron sighed, rubbing Soundwave's head as the blue Mech continued. "Deeper, deeper."

Who knew you could get so much pleasure from just your Port, maybe he'd use it more often when he had his Spike back. He started to fantasize having Soundwave frag him and then fragging the stoic Mech in return, wouldn't that be an interface. And then his thoughts turned to the Autobot leader, such a strong, perfectly sculpted body. Now that was a bot he wouldn't mind fragging him, just the thought made his Port clench painfully.

Soundwave started a bit at this sudden burst of arousal from his leader, he didn't think he'd caused that. But Megatron's next words cleared it up.

"Tell me," Megatron moaned. "If you could have any Autobot in your berth, who would it be?"

Soundwave didn't answered or wanted to so he continued probing at his master's port harder before reaching for the sensitive external node and sucked on it.

It was instantaneous, Megatron squirmed and cried before overloading hard, his port constricting against nothing and released an embarrassing squirt of lubricant against Soundwave's face.

"Hmmmm..." Megatron purred as he lazily rolled his hips. "Soundwave..." he said spreading more his legs. "Spike me now..."

Soundwave almost pouted, that meant only that his leader wanted some slow and caring _'lovemaking'_ and if he didn't gets that he would beat him to scrap like it almost happened once... Just... Why now?!

He released his spike and stroked it until it hardened then thrust into a moaning Megatron slowly, then gently started moving his hips.

Megatron wrapped his legs around his officer before demanding kisses on his neck an lips... Soundwave obeyed briefly wondering how long his leader wanted this to continue.

...it seemed like hours when Megatron finally turned them and straddled Soundwave before starting riding his spike roughly.

"Now Soundwave, overload for me!" he demanded feeling his port's constrictions against the intruder.

Soundwave mentally sighed before obeying, trying to force his body to do as Megatron commanded. For the millionth time, he wondered how Starscream had coped with this. He'd always known that Megatron desired the Seeker and probably abused him but he hadn't known just how much. Guilt washed over him as he realised that he hadn't probed for fear of what he might find and what the consequences could be if he tried to intervene.

"Ah...ah...!" he gasped as he succeeded in overloading, panting with exhaustion as Megatron roared in triumph before overloading himself. He received a kiss for his trouble and his leader detached himself from him. But then Megatron rolled off him and drew Soundwave into his arms, holding him tight against him.

"You never answered my question," Megatron murmured into his audio. "Who would you pick?"

Soundwave hesitated, Megatron wasn't going to let this go. But he didn't know how to answer, if he said Blaster, would Megatron pick up on the fact that he truly cared for the bot?

"I won't be angry," Megatron suddenly laughed. "I know my soldiers are not immune to desire, the Autobots do have a few good looking bots on their side. Now tell me, who would you frag if you could?"

"There are a few that I...would perhaps take as a berth partner," Soundwave said slowly and carefully.

"Such as?" Megatron questioned.

"...Jazz," Soundwave suggested after a brief moment's thought.

"Ah, I thought you might like him," Megatron said with a grin. "Yes, I think he would make a good berth partner."

Megatron smirked as he imagined taking the feisty Autobot Third, now that would be worth a frag or two. Soundwave mentally sighed in relief; it appeared he'd given the right answer. He now wondered how he could safely leave this place.

"My lord, I think I must...," he began but Megatron interrupted him.

"You're not running away this time," he told his Second sternly. "Anyone might think you didn't enjoy interfacing with me, the way you always hurry away."

"It is not that, my lord," Soundwave said quickly. "My creations..."

"...are perfectly capable of surviving a single night without you," Megatron said dismissively. "And as for that Femme, she has several Minicons looking after her. She is not about to come to any harm, your quarters are exceedingly secure."

"I...," Soundwave trailed off, Megatron wasn't going to accept any excuse from him. He'd be forced to spend the entire night here, keeping up the act. He couldn't bare that thought, maybe he could help Megatron get to sleep a bit faster...

"Yes, my lord..."

He bit his lips and used his telepathy to lull Megatron's processor into recharge. Soon his leader was sighing in contentment...

...but there was a problem, well, actually two, Megatron didn't wanted him to go AND his embrace tightened more against him.

"Hmmm," Megatron purred as he pushed him against his chest and off-lined his optics before kissing him on the cheek. "Goodnight my sweet Second..."

And with that, Megatron fell asleep...but Soundwave remained awake. How could he recharge in this situation?

He spent the whole recharging cicle thinking about how miserable he was, counting the seconds to the next day, the day Megatron will leave him alone for a while.

He also thought that it was a good idea for his leader to never regain his full power. But there was something that caught his attentions... Megatron's dreams, he recovered his full power and was raping Starscream who thrashed, cried and screamed for him to stop before he overloaded his leader's name.

And not just that... He also dreamt that he was doing the same to him, beating him and slashing him with an electro rod to see if that will gain him an emotion or sound from the telepath...

But soon the next morning came...

...and Megatron awakened.

The problem was that Soundwave haven't recharged at all as he found himself unable to close his telepathy and saw every perverted dream his lord had... He will have nightmares for a while.

"Hmmmm..." Megatron purred before onlining his optics and watched his prize.

Soundwave was just lying there against his body and even though his optics were offline, he didn't look well rested. Megatron snorted, what was wrong with the bot that he couldn't even recharge properly next to his leader. Starscream had usually drifted off into recharge at some point when they shared a berth together.

"Recharge well, my second?" he asked sardonically, knowing Soundwave was awake.

Soundwave nodded tiredly, he hadn't slept at all but didn't want to admit it. Megatron smiled and let go of Soundwave only to roll on top of him. The blue Mech could only wearily look up, he barely had the energy to feel afraid. Primus, he didn't think he could go on much longer.

"Good," Megatron said softly, stroking his cheek. "Because we have time before either of us has to attend to our duties...why don't we take advantage of this?"

"What...ever my lord wishes," Soundwave said quietly, sensing that if he refused, he could risk a beating or some other form of punishment. Best to get it over with and then he could finally relax...even if he'd have to wait a long time until recharge.

Megatron smiled, bending down and kissing his lips gently.

"So obedient," he murmured quietly. "You know Soundwave, when Starscream was here, I never really saw just how desirable you were."

Soundwave said nothing as Megatron continued.

"I unwittingly insulted you by only looking at Starscream, he's so beautiful that you can lose yourself in him."

Still, Soundwave said nothing.

"You know what I should have done while he was still here?" Megatron asked. "I should have taken both of you to my berth, what an interface that would have been. It would have been perfect, you are dominant like me, we could have both taken him at the same time."

He couldn't know it but bile was rising up Soundwave's throat at these words.

"Mmm, I would love to just watch you frag his optics out," Megatron suddenly chuckled. "You'd really take him wouldn't you, his precious tears would mean nothing to you at all nor his pleads. I think that's what you'll do when I take him back, you'll fuck him until he begs for mercy."

Soundwave knew Megatron meant it, his dreams had hinted at these kinds of thoughts. Primus, he'd always been grateful that Megatron had never looked at him like that before but with Starscream gone, Megatron needed to vent on someone. In a way, Megatron needed someone to take control of him, to utterly dominant him but who could do that? The grey Mech was so powerful that no one had come close to succeeding, they'd all be defeated. Optimus Prime was probably the only one who could do it but he'd never willingly force himself on another being and he'd especially never interface with Megatron, no matter how wiling the latter might be.

That would definitely will be a miracle...an impossible one.

As Soundwave thought about this, Megatron took his spike in hand and started stroking him until it went hard before guiding it to the entrance of his already dripping wet port.

"Ohhhh... Yessssss...!" Megatron moaned as he sank onto his spike and started riding it fast. "S-soundwave," he continued as he rode him harder...it was obvious that Megatron only wanted an overload.

Soundwave felt incredibly tired, so he used all the energy he possessed to please the Mech above him, the problem was that with such low energy levels and his perturbed processor he started hallucinating...

It wasn't Megatron anymore who was riding his spike...but Starscream...!

...just as Megatron said the seeker looked gorgeous, beautiful while bouncing on his lap, the only problem with it was that he was crying and begging him to stop, told him how much it hurt as tears ran by his -disfigured by pain- face.

The port around his spike started constricting in warning of an overload and he could barely hear Megatron's order for him to come first... His optics were clouded by the image of the suffering seeker and tears ran also by his own optics as he found unable to stop in his assaults.

Soon he came and a second roar followed him... The seeker also screamed and the telepath's spark filled with utter guilt at his neglecting all this time.

"I'm sorry..." Soundwave whispered before finally pass out and his head lolled to the side, his tears continued escaping his optics.

"Uhhhhh..." Megatron moaned feeling the last waves of his release curse through his body and Soundwave's exquisite transfluid washing his insides. Then he lowered himself and kissed his cheek before noticing the SIC's behaviour...or the lack from it.

"Ohhh... My sweet and poor Soundwave..." He said caressing the pristine and handsome white face. "You gave me all you had...always so intent on pleasing me..."

He smirked, yes, his Second and Third in his berth was most definitely a brilliant idea. His beautiful Star who always fought so deliciously against him and his dedicated and handsome Soundwave. He kissed the prone form before getting up and stretching. After such a good start to the morning, all he needed was a shower and a cube making it perfect. He'd allow Soundwave a little lie in as a reward, the base could manage for a little while.

Meanwhile, in Soundwave's quarters, the Cassettes were awake and getting ready for the day ahead.

"Where's Soundwave gone?" Rumble asked as Frenzy tried to coax Fibers into coming out of her little berth. She'd created a cocoon of blankets and was very reluctant to leave it.

"Dunno," Frenzy said with a shrug. "Come on sis, I'll give you an Energon sweet."

"He hasn't slept in his berth," Laserbeak stated, pausing as he preened himself.

"He hasn't?" Rumble said in surprised, turning to frown at the mechanical bird. "Then where the heck is he?"

"Maybe he snuck out to see Blaster," Frenzy said with a knowing smirk as he moved closer to Fibers.

"I don't think so," Ravage started as he suddenly entered the room, stalking forward with grace and pose. "But I have been smelling interface fluids on him recently."

"What, he's fragging someone else?" the red cassette exclaimed.

"Or someone's fragging him," Ravage corrected darkly. "You know what happened to Starscream...and now he isn't here."

"But...the boss wouldn't let himself be used that like," Frenzy protested, momentarily forgetting about Fibers.

"If it was the only way to keep Megatron calm, he might," Buzzsaw now offered.

"I don't believe it," Frenzy declared and he tried to reach their creator through there bond but was met only by exhaustion and listlessness.

"Boss?" he tried but there was no response. Soundwave was in deep recharge but it didn't feel like a good one. Trickles of emotion were starting to seep through and they weren't good ones.

Shame, regret, impotence... Sadness. Those were the feelings he got even with the closed bond.

"We need to find him!" Rumble said hurriedly. "Ravage! You know where he might be, Megatron's quarters?"

The feline nodded sadly; It's been a while since he noticed Soundwave's behaviour, in the beginning he also thought like his brothers that it was because of what he did to Fibers, but then he started paying more attention and discovered he'd been interfacing... With Megatron.

"Come on, what are we waiting for?!" Frenzy now demanded hurriedly in desperation.

"Quiet! There must be a reason why he's doing it!" Buzzaw hissed. "Something he doesn't wants us to know perhaps."

"Well...we will ask him later, now, let's get him back!" Rumble insisted dragging his twin along and soon Ratbat and Lazerbeak were following them.

Ravage let out a sigh. "Buzz, you stay here, to take care of Fibers, we will come back soon." the bird nodded and the feline left after his brothers.

The cassettes soon reached Megatron's quarters just in time to see the huge Mech walking out with a smug face... But even if he was clean, Ravage could still smell him and Soundwave in him.

"Come on, is our opportunity!" Frenzy hissed before reaching for the door and opened it.

The smell of lubricants and transfluid lingering in the air was overwhelming, that made them hurry and look for their creator faster, however, they never expected to find him like this!

Covered in his own and Megatron's filth, exhausted and totally exposed...his codpiece missing just as his facemask and visor. He was the image of utter defragment. And they even hadn't looked into the smaller details like the scratches and bites.

Rumble and Frenzy stood there with wide optics. They'd seen plenty of interfaces, Decepticons didn't tend to be subtle and they'd even spotted evidence of interfacing on Soundwave when he hadn't been able to clean up properly. But they'd never seen their creator in a state like this, he looked like he'd been...raped.

"What did he do to him?" Rumble almost yelled but Ravage hissed at him. "Quiet, do you want Megatron to hear and come back?"

"Let him come back," Frenzy declared, one of his arms transforming into a piston although he didn't use it. "I'll show him."

"Sure you will," Ravage said sarcastically, lightly leaping onto the berth and examining Soundwave.

"He isn't badly hurt," he stated after a few moments. "But he is exhausted, mentally and physically."

"So, we gotta refuel him?" Frenzy questioned as he and the others approached.

"Among other things," Ravage said quietly as Laserbeak carefully checked over the unconscious Mech's form, making sure there were no hidden injuries.

"Can we carry him back?" Rumble asked, looking a little doubtful, even though he and his brothers were very strong.

"We'll have to, he'll feel better in our quarters," Ravage declared, flexing his shoulder joints. "Come on."

It wasn't easy, Frenzy and Rumble took his shoulders while Ravage and Lazerbeak took his legs. Ratbat helped by flying ahead, making sure no one would see the new Decepticon SIC in this condition. Thankfully, the corridors were fairly deserted and they managed to make it to their quarters.

"What happened?" Buzzsaw exclaimed as they entered, puffing slightly with the effort.

"Old Buckethead is what happened," Rumble grumbled, employing a human phrase he rather liked. "Give us a hand."

As Buzzsaw did so, Fibers peeked out from her hiding place. She squeaked in alarm at the sight of Soundwave and buried herself in the blankets, which shook from fright. She didn't appear even when Soundwave was placed on his berth and the cassettes could take a breather.

"Hey, it's okay," Frenzy said, noticing how upset she was. "The boss man is going to be alright, you'll see."

She didn't appear.

"Urgh, she's shy as hell," he muttered as Ravage straightened and declared.

"Right, I need Laserbeak to go and fetch some Energon, good quality stuff. Rumble, Frenzy, you need to start cleaning him up. Buzzsaw, you keep an optic on Megatron, make sure he doesn't try to call Soundwave. And Ratbat, I want you to go to the Ark."

"The Ark?" Rumble and Frenzy said in complete confusion as Ravage smiled slightly.

"Yes, the Ark," he replied softly. "Specifically, go to Blaster and set up a connection with him so he can talk to Soundwave."

Ratbat nodded and hurried out. "Good, now, we have a lot of work to do." Ravage stated.  
...

Later...  
The ark...

Starscream and Skyfire walked around the forests and even if it was raining the seeker thought the day was still beautiful.

"Star, sorry that it rained today...just when we got permission to leave the base," Skyfire mussed and Starscream wavered him off.

"Sky... You don't control the weather, it's not your fault, besides is still a beautiful day, I love the feel of this... Uhh...water against my frame," The seeker smiled at him. "Is just a little disappointing that most organics hides when it rains."

"Like we do when there was acid rains back in Cybertron." The shuttle added.

"Indeed..." The smaller touched the leaves of the trees as if caressing them. "This is a lovely planet." he watched the birds and other creatures hiding between the leaves and any little hole there was from the rain.

But there was something that caught his attentions... And it made the other creatures to flee from their hiding place in that three.

"What...?"

Skyfire was busy watching a fallen tree and the animals that lived in it to notice anything else... But Starscream wasn't.

There was a cybertronian winged creature that resembled a flying mammal, a bat actually and it seemed to be quite tired.

"Hello there... and who are you?" Starscream addressed the little bot who looked at him curiously as if not believing what he just saw. "I'll not hurt you, come on, let me see you better."

Ratbat considered this for a while, yes, that was Starscream the one who talked to him, and it was also him the one who asked 'nicely' for him to get closer... As if he hadn't recognized him!

Deciding to take the risk, as his instinct told him it was okay, Ratbat then jumped into the blue hands of the white seeker.

"Ohhh... What a cute little thing you are...," He said caressing his little head which confused Ratbat more... But the former SIC's touch was kind of pleasing and he purred into it...just before remembering why he was here...

"Eeeeeek!" He exclaimed out loud and waved his wings to him as if trying to say something.

"Is something the matter, little one?" He asked, however, the bat's screech called Skyfire's attention.

"Starscream!" the shuttle gasped. "That's Ratbat."

Ratbat cowered a little, obviously this Autobot knew who he was, he hoped he wasn't going to arrest him or something.

"You know him?" Starscream asked with interest, stroking the little cassette's head and causing him to relax a little.

"Yes, he's one of Soundwave's cassettes, he's the Third in Command to Megatron," Skyfire explained, looking down at the small robot with a slight frown. "He usually sneaks into the base to spy on the Autobots like his brothers."

"This cute thing?" Starscream said surprised as Ratbat rubbed against his hand.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Skyfire sighed, looking directly at Ratbat and asking. "Is that why your here?"

Ratbat shook his head, spying was most definitely not his mission. Skyfire paused, he wasn't sure whether he should believe him...but Soundwave had helped them get to Cybertron, perhaps this was alright.

"Did Soundwave send you?" he questioned but Ratbat made a strange gesture, indicating a yes but not answer.

"Your...here on Soundwave's behalf?" Skyfire tried as Starscream looked on curiously and Ratbat bobbed up and down with agreement.

"Is he in trouble?" Skyfire asked much more urgently and Ratbat's wings drooped sadly.

"We'd better take him back to base, I think only Blaster can talk to him properly," Skyfire told Starscream who nodded but looked a little confused.

"This Soundwave sounds like he's in trouble but he works for the tyrant Megatron?" the seeker questioned as they began heading back to the Ark.

"It's complicated," Skyfire explained. "I don't know why Soundwave became a Decepticon but it's possible he joined for good reasons and now can't leave. In any case, he did us a massive favour recently when he didn't have to, I think he's not as bad as we've been led to believe."

"He must be," Starscream agreed as they hurried off.

Ratbat watched them talk and could not believe what he was hearing... It seemed Starscream didn't remember...or know anything. 'What happened to him?' Ratbat wondered now utterly worried.

Was this one of the wounds Megatron caused on him? And if that was the case, then Soundwave was in more danger than he and his brothers thought initially.

He knew that Starscream was horribly abused by the tyrant, but if this is the result...

Even if the seeker seemed 'happy' as he'd never seen him before, this happiness was because his inability of remembering all that tragedy that he's been through and it was maybe the only reason he was still alive and hadn't tried to end his life.

If Megatron was cruel enough for the seeker to somehow lose his memories...then what was in store for Soundwave?!

Ratbat's worry only intensified and his little spark beat harder against his chest.

Noticing his behaviour, Starscream caressed him again. "Shhh... Is ok, we will get you help..."

Ratbat looked sadly at him; his touch was very pleasant and he looked so innocent... Maybe that was the reason Megatron was so obsessed with him.

::Ratbat, is everything alright?:: That was Frenzy who obviously felt his emotions through the bond and seemed worried by his brother.

::Y-yes... I'm going to see Blaster soon... How's Soundwave?:: he didn't thought it would be a good idea to tell them about Starscream's condition, it will only worry his brothers more, plus anger them and possibly act foolishly against Megatron since there was the possibility of Soundwave ending like this.

::He's clean now and we're starting to refuel him by using an IV.:: Frenzy answered. ::Are you sure you're ok?:: He tried again feeling Ratbat's unease.

::Yes... Don't worry, Blaster is our friend...:: Ratbat answered hoping for Frenzy to just leave it there.

::Ok... But be careful...:: And with those last words, Frenzy cut the transmission.

Starscream held him now against his chest as they entered the Ark trying to hide him from the ultra paranoid and watchful optics of Red Alert who once sees the little Decepticon will confiscate him.

"Do you know where Blaster might be?" Starscream questioned softly, he still didn't fully know his way around the base.

"He'll probably be at his work station, he handles communication," Skyfire replied back just as softly. Blaster kept an audio out for Decepticon activity and also commuted with different human organisations and occasionally, he managed to get a transmission from Cybertron.

"Is he normally alone?" Starscream asked, he had a feeling it would be better if Ratbat could meet with the orange tape deck with no one else around.

"Yes, don't worry," Skyfire said confidently.

They walked through the corridors, Starscream carefully hiding the little cassette as they passed fellow Autobots. Most simply nodded a quick greeting but a couple ignored them. Starscream didn't really care, if they were going to act stand offish simply because he was a Seeker then he wasn't going to pay them any attention. It was enough that he had Skyfire and several other new friends here, he wasn't going to try and please everyone.

But just as they neared Blaster's area, Prowl suddenly appeared.

"Starscream, I need your assistance," he stated and the two fliers stopped rather guiltily.

"Is there a problem?" Starscream asked as Ratbat cowered down.

"In a manner of speaking," Prowl said, glancing down at Starscream's covered arms. "We need to sort out proper quarters for your Trine mates, one that won't involve Skywarp trying to sneak into other rooms."

"Is that what he's been doing?" Starscream exclaimed, the more he learned about his 'trine mate', the more he wondered why he'd taken on such a crazy Seeker. Possibly so he could get Thundercracker, he appeared to be very calm and caring even if he had trouble controlling his mate at times.

"Among other things," Prowl said wryly, still shooting looks at the Seekers arms. "I realise this seems like a great deal of freedom after being more or less imprisoned on the Nemesis but I would appreciate it if he could calm down a touch."

"Your right, I'll speak to him and Thundercracker," Starscream promised as he became aware of music coming from Blaster's office.

Prowl looked that way and said.

"If you're going to see Blaster, make sure he doesn't have the volume go too high. We haven't been able to properly sound proof that room yet."

"I will," Starscream said and Prowl left, apparently not interested in what the Seeker was hiding.

"Wow, I thought we were caught," Starscream sighed as Skyfire smiled.

"So did I," he admitted before flushing as Starscream leaned against him.

"Ok... Let's better take this... Cute- oh! Where is he?!" Starscream started then turned around alarmed at not finding Ratbat where he was supposed to be, his hand.

The little cassette stared in horror at Starscream's back and could not help but stay there petrified against it. He sneaked out from the seeker's hands while Prowl was talking to the two fliers and went to hide on the seeker's back...

...but he hadn't expected to find _THIS!_ And by 'this' he meant by the still healing wounds, slashing wounds that seemed to be made by an electro rod; that show of cruelty could've been made by one mech only... Megatron.

"There he is," Skyfire said once Starscream turned his back to him and took the little petrified bat from his back.

Noticing his behaviour, Skyfire looked at him seriously; "You saw nothing..." and Ratbat looked up at him even more shocked.

It seemed that the seeker had amnesia _AND _the Autobots wanted to keep him ignorant about his past and trauma. He just nodded not really knowing what to think, his processor was way too overwhelmed to do so properly.

"Is he alright?" Starscream questioned, still with his back to Skyfire and apparently, hadn't heard the Shuttle's whisper.

"Yes, just a little alarmed," Skyfire said soothingly as he lifted Ratbat against his chest. "Prowl can be intimidating sometimes."

"It's alright," Starscream cooed, reaching out to stroke the little cassette's head to comfort him. "We're almost there, I'm sure Blaster will look after you."

This made Ratbat relax a little bit, he knew that he could trust Soundwave's lover. He cuddled against Skyfire's chest as the fliers continued into Blaster's office where he was indeed playing loud music as he scanned the air waves. A sensor alerted him to the fact bots had just came into his work station and he turned with a bright smile.

"Hey there," he greeted before noticing Ratbat in Skyfire's hands. "Primus, is that Ratbat?"

"It is," Skyfire said, offering the little cassette who immediately hopped onto Blaster's hand and snuggled down. "We found him sheltering outside, he's been sent to see you."

"See me," Blaster repeated with a frown as he looked down at his bundle. "That doesn't sound good."

_"It doesn't,"_ Skyfire agreed before saying. _"Uh, we'd best leave you too it, we'll be outside if you need us."_

"Okay," Blaster said distractedly as Skyfire directed Starscream outside to give the tape deck privacy.

_"So Batty,"_ Blaster began in the language of tape decks and cassettes. _"What's happening...how's Wave?"_

_"Not good," _Ratbat chirped_. "Megatron has been forcing him to interface every night."_

_"WHAT!?" _yelped Blaster_. "Megatron's been raping him?"_

_"Yes," _Ratbat cheeped sadly.

"_We didn't know this was going on,"_Ratbat continued. _"But Soundwave didn't come back last night, we went looking for him and found him passed out in Megatron's quarters. Megatron forced him to spend the night after raping him."_

_"Damn," _Blaster cursed, he couldn't believe this was happening. _"I thought Wave wasn't his type."_

Ratbat shrugged, he wasn't sure why this was happening. Blaster frowned, he knew that Megatron had lost his mechhood but probably still felt urges...so instead of going for his usual type, he went for a strong, handsome and dominant Mech to quench his hunger. This was not good, not at all.

_"How is he now?"_ he asked softly.

_"I think he's still passed out,"_ Ratbat chirped. _"We brought him back to our quarters, the others have cleaned him up and given him an IV tube of Energon."_

_"That's something," _Blaster murmured. _"Damn, he can't continue like this, I have to talk to him. Get him away from that manic."_

_"Megatron is leaving soon,"_ Ratbat said helpfully. _"He is going on a trip but I don't know where."_

_"He is, is he?" _Blaster mused. _"Well, wonder where he's off to. Do the others know?_"

_"Um, I'll check,"_ Ratbat replied, before talking with his siblings over their bond.

_"I think he's going to sort out his problem," _Ratbat finally answered. _"We have a new sister, I think her creator is a scientist." _

_"A sister?"_ Blaster said with interest_. "Well, well, I know old Wave's always wanted a daughter, least something good's happened to him."_

Then his expression become grim again. _"But if he's leaving to fix his problem... That can only mean that he will be able to hurt Starscream again... And Soundwave even more... That bastard!"_

_"You think he will?"_ Ratbat asked in shock.

_"He will, I know... If he was able to do that to Starscream-"_

_"To the point of losing his memory?"_ The cassette interrupted Blaster and this one looked down at him alarmed.

_"Ratbat, please, no one has to know that, no one outside the Autobots...or perhaps your creator, if that information falls on Megatron's hands, he'll stop at nothing to get him back now!"_

The cassette looked up at him sadly. _"I have an idea of what he will do to him... I've seen what's on his back; I can deduce it was Megatron for the way that shuttle told me to shut up... By the way, he really can't remember anything?"_

_"Anything just before joining the Decepticons and the beginnings of the war; we can guess it's because his spark is trying to keep his mental health after all the atrocities that afthole made."_

_"But... What really happened, I mean... Was he really that badly beaten that something failed in his processor? Or...was it something else?"_ Ratbat said boldly, testing his luck to see if the other will answer.

To his surprise, Blaster seemed to be considering his answer. _"Do you remember when Megatron took him back?"_ The bat nodded. _"Well, he was going to transform Starscream into a femme just to spark him without the necessity to bond, so he will never escape him again... You know how seekers are with sparklings, right?"_

Ratbat was in utter shock, this was definitely too much. Primus, how crazy is Megatron for Starscream and his obsession for control?!

_"He really tried to do that?"_ he squeaked in alarm, unable to believe even the evil grey tyrant was capable of such a thing.

_"He did,"_ Blaster said grimly. _"Yah see why Star wanted to forget all that? His processor just couldn't take it so he's shut down everything associated with Megatron. But this is after vorns of abuse Batty, I don't think this will happen to Wave. His mind is too strong to break down that easily, he'll survive. But if I can, I'll convince him to get as far away from Megatron as I can."_

_"Thank you,"_ Ratbabt said gratefully, rubbing against his hand. _"You're sure he won't lose his memory?"_

_"I'm sure,"_ Blaster said with a small smile. **"Now, how's he doing?"**

Ratbabt checked and said. _"He's still unconscious, Blaster."_

_"Alright, well, we'll wake until he's awake and then I'll talk to him,"_ Blaster said reassuringly.

_"Okay,"_ Ratbat said as Blaster turned back to his work station.

_"You can hang with me until one of your brothers' calls,"_ the orange tape deck said reassuringly.

Ratbat cheeped with pleasure, he could see why Soundwave liked Blaster so much.

Outside the office, Skyfire received an internal message from Blaster, indicating that they didn't have to hang around any longer. He sighed in relief before turning to Starscream.

"Blaster says everything's fine; do you want to get a cube?"

"Sure," Starscream said with a nod, hunger had begun to gnaw at his tanks but he hadn't wanted to mention this just yet. "Is Ratbabt alright?"

"He's fine, Blaster will take care of him," Skyfire said with a smile. "Don't worry love."

Starscream nodded before pausing as Skyfire realised what he'd said.

"I...um...," Skyire stammered, embarrassed at the slip.

But Starscream suddenly smiled and moved closer to the Shuttle, murmuring.

"How close did we get?"

"I...I told you that I loved you," Skyfire said breathlessly. "And you said..."

"That I love you too?" Starscream offered softly.

"Yes," Skyfire admitted. "I didn't want to pressure you...we haven't been together long."

"It's okay," Starscream assured him. "I know this amnesia thing is hard, you must have been devastated when I woke up and had forgotten everything."

"Not everything," Skyfire reminded him with a smile. "We were taking our relationship slow; we've only really kissed so far."

"Like this?" Starscream said, leaning up and kissing Skyfire on the lips.

"Like that," Skyfire agreed with a sigh.

"Let's go to somewhere else...," The seeker suggested blinking an optic to his newly discovered lover before taking his hand and guided him to their quarters.

Once in there, Starscream jumped the other and kissed him passionately before guiding him to his berth without breaking the kiss.

That made the seeker smirk, it seemed he was in charge here.

Then Starscream learned back to look at his panting lover as he straddled his hips and pushed him against the berth. "Let's see what you got in here..." He said teasingly while with tickling touches while he tried to coax his panel to open to reveal his spike.

Skyfire was shaking visibly in anticipation; he also knew that Starscream wasn't ready to be spiked yet. "S-starrrr... I..."

It seemed even if mentally Starscream was still a virgin he had no inhibitions about him at all. "Come on..." he continued teasing him while he also reached for his own panel and released his spike and looked down at himself. "Well...it seems it's true that I'm not a virgin anymore...but you...?"

Starscream leaned down and kissed him fully. "I don't remember ever seeing you touch yourself at least... good..." he purred. "I want to be the first to ever touch you...and your last one..."

With a growing flush and forgetting his shyness, Skyfire's panel opened to reveal a soft but still large spike. He gulped and Starscream gave a groan of approval before reaching for it and explored the surface with his touch.

"Oh PriMUS-!" Skyfire covered his mouth as Starscream's touch was way too...intense! It was the real first time someone had ever touched him there!

The seeker smirked and was about to continue, when an incredibly annoying itch at the middle of his back attacked him, completely deleting said smirk.

"Uhhh... He said letting go of the spike and tried to reach for the impossible place on his back.

"Star?" Skyfire tried watching his friend stretching his arms to reach something on his back. The mood was totally killed by then.

"A-ahhh... Skyfire... itches... please... scratch me!" He said getting up from his lap and turning around displaying his back to his friend. "Please!" He tried.

Skyfire looked at the horrible marks on Starscream's back and did as he was asked; the seeker immediately quietened and guided him to where he wanted to be scratched. "Ahhhh... Thank you...," he sighed.

"Star...m-maybe we should go to see Ratchet...this itch is not normal, lets go and ask him, what you say? Then we can continue exploring..."

Starscream then turned and smirked at him. "Okay... But next time you won't escape me..." He promised and drew back his spike, the shuttle did the same and both walked out the room.  
...

The Nemesis...  
Soundwave's quarters...

"Uhhh..." was the first sound he uttered in hours and the cassettes like it was the most beautiful sound ever after the huge scare they gained of finding him in such state as the surrounded him.

Finally Soundwave onlined his optics to find himself not in Megatron's quarters, but his... And he was clean!

Was it all a nightmare? Was the question in his processor that was quickly dismissed at the sight of the worriedly looking cassettes.

It wasn't a nightmare, it was very much real and the worst of it all was that his creations discovered him!

"I...," he began to say, no idea what he could say. But before he could try to think of an explanation, Ravage spoke.

"It's alright," he said softly, looking at his creator with serious optics. "We know what happened, we brought you back to our quarters and fixed you up. You've nothing to be ashamed of."

"Nothing," Soundwave murmured, looking away. "Statement: Inaccurate. Reality: I have everything to be ashamed of. I knew Megatron was hurting Starscream but I did nothing."

"You did not know how much he was hurting him," Laserbeak reasoned but Soundwave was having none of it.

"I still knew something was happening. I watched the vibrant young Seeker change into a cold, untrusting being who lashed out at anyone and anything. I should have tried to intervene..."

"It would have changed nothing," Ravage interrupted. "Megatron would not have tolerated any interference and would have punished you. Starscream would only have been humiliated that others knew what was happening to him especially if they were unable to help him. I grieve for him but he is away from Megatron now and in safe hands. What matters now is you and what Megatron wants with you."

Still looking away, Soundwave muttered. "I know what he wants, to use me as satisfaction until he can be fixed. And then he wants to take Starscream again and force me to...rape him...while he watches and in turns rapes the Seeker."

All of the cassettes hissed or exclaimed in disgust but Soundwave realised that one voice was missing. Turning his head, he saw that Ratbat was missing but why was this. Had Megatron called him for some duty...but Megatron would usually ask for Laserbeak or Ravage before trying Ratbat.

"Don't worry boss," Frenzy said, recognizing Soundwave's look. "Batty's fine, he's with Blaster."

Soundwave sighed in relief but suddenly jerking as he yelped. _"WITH BLASTER!?"_

"Calm down, we sent him there," Rumble said. "We thought you'd need someone to talk to...Blaster's waiting on the line."

Soundwave felt a headache coming on again.

"I appreciate the thought but I can't talk to Blaster," he stated. "This is something I must suffer until Megatron leaves..."

He suddenly remembered that Megatron wanted him to oversee preparation for the trip into space. And he'd already slept most of the morning, damn it all.

"Hey, where you going?" Rumble exclaimed as Soundwave rolled off the berth and onto his feet.

"I must depart, Megatron will be expecting me," he said in a dull voice. "You should all attend to your duties, thank you for waiting with me."

"But..." Frenzy tried as Soundwave strode away.

"Damn," he muttered as their creator exited their quarters. "He doesn't want any help."

"Of course not," sighed Buzzsaw. "He believes he must always be strong, for us."

"Nothing is truer," Ravage agreed as he contacted Ratbat to say that Soundwave didn't want to talk yet. But he also told him to stay at the Autobot base for now, maybe Soundwave would relent later on. "Laserbeak, you keep a watch on him in case he needs our help, we'll start our chores."

"Pft, probably cleaning," grumbled Rumble in annoyance as he got up and stretched. "Stupid buckethead."

In the command room

"Ah, Soundwave," Megatron said with a smirk as his SIC entered the room. "I'm glad to see you finally up, did you have a good rest."

"Yes my lord," Soundwave said tonelessly, inclining his head.

"Mm, I really tired you out," Megatron chuckled, reaching out to caress Soundwave's cheek as the blue Mech resisted flinching. "But enough of that, I will need to take quite a bit of energon with me, you will have to arrange a way to resupply this base."

Soundwave relaxed slightly, the normal routine was just what he needed. But even as they started talking about the Energon situation, he still felt Megatron's desire wafting through the air. He'd always been able to ignore it before but now that it was focused on him...somehow he couldn't. This was going to be a long day.

The Ark

"How's it looking?" Starscream asked as Ratchet examined his back.

"Not bad, the itching means its healing," Ratchet said approvingly. "I think I can finally fix it up."

"Good," Starscream sighed in relief. "I don't like being injured like this, it...slows you down."

Skyfire tried not to blush at this.

"By the way, I can't help but wonder how I've obtained such thing on my back?" Starscream asked looking up for Skyfire.

"Uhhh... Well... You...," He tried. But he was debating whether to tell him the truth or continue lying to keep him innocent.

Frag it! "It was one of Wheeljack's experiments that went wrong..." He finally lied and Ratchet's angered face faced him. The shuttle just shrugged with a guilty face before covering it.

"Oh... Well," Starscream then said as if dropping the subject. "He's meant to make his things explode in a way... I think he likes the explosions and they are not just mistakes; good to know it was nothing too serious."

"Yes, nothing serious..." Skyfire trailed off looking into the frowning optics of the CMO, after all it was done, he lied in the end... He just hoped that Starscream wouldn't get too upset if he ever discovered out the truth.

"I better start taking care next time I go close to Wheeljack's lab again... After all, this isn't the first time something's exploded on me due to his experiments," The seeker reasoned as Ratchet fixed his back.

"Hmm," Ratchet agreed, carefully sealing a healed cut and looking at it with satisfaction. It was always good to see a patient be completely healed up. "Just always check what he's up to in there before you go in...although for your back's sake, I'd stay away for a few cycles. Just until you're completely healed up, your back might feel a little itchy and delicate but it's just because it's newly healed."

Looking over at Skyfire, he said.

"You should find someone to gently wash your back twice a day, that will help things along and you'll feel less discomfort."

"Thank you, I'm sure I can manage that," Starscream said, shooting Skyfire a sly look which made the Shuttle blush. Ratchet's command sounded innocent but it could lead to so much more.

"I'm sure," Ratchet said dryly before growling.

"What?" Starscream said in confusion.

"Him," Ratchet grumbled, pointing at the door where a certain head was grinning around it.

"Hey Ratch," Skywarp purred. "When do you get off duty?"

"Beat it," the Medic snapped. "I'm busy."

"I know, that's why I'm asking when you're not," Skywarp said suggestively as Starscream half smiled. Definitely a character this one.

"Don't you dare, Skywarp, go pester someone else!" Ratchet barked and the seeker whined.

"Awww... but... TC's been so busy lately... you've taken him as an apprentice... and now he studies all day... and night...maybe you can-"

"No, I can't! Now, get out and go... go and hump a pole but get out of here!" The CMO growled at the end. Both Starscream and Skyfire looked as if they wanted to run from him... but Skywarp...

"Come on, doc... I think I feel ill..." The dark seeker said suggestively and Ratchet smacked his forehead with his hand.

"Not now! Can't you see what I'm doing?! I'm trying to fix your trine leader!"

Skywarp then looked down and his wings dropped. "Oh... uhh... How you feel, Star?"

"Itches!" Was everything he could answer from his position.

"Skywarp... I told him it was an accident from Wheeljack's experiments and that maybe he must be more careful around him..." Skyfire started and the other nodded.

"You did well... next time when you feel that 'Jack's up to something, just run," Skywarp said trying to be serious and hide his sadness about the situation...and lie.

"I will be more careful...," Starscream promised.

"Hmmm... you better..." Skywarp said before looking up. "Ooohh... I think I've seen someone who will heal me... see ya later..." He said before walking towards a surprised Thundercracker who obviously wasn't waiting for him there.

"We need to find him something to do... if he continues like this; he will end up trying to seduce the Prime!" Skyfire stated. "The Dinobots don't want him near and run from him especially when they can smell him near!"

How to forget that episode when he indeed tried to seduce Grimlock while drunk... it was something they all wanted to forget.

"Pfff... Elita will tear him apart, no one touches what is hers," Ratchet announced. "And  
I mean no one."

"With Skywarp you never know, he even convinced Sunstreaker AND his twin to..." The shuttle trailed off. "I don't want to remember...I wonder if he is in heat indeed? I know that can happen in some seekers... but thankfully it doesn't last forever."

"Well, whatever he's doing or happening in his body, he's made lots of friends here." Starscream chuckled and that made Skyfire smile.

...

**Later...  
Nemesis...**

Megatron was getting ready to depart, taking many cubes of energon with him, and of course, Astrotrain will be his transport.

Everything was finally set for his departure and he was more than ready to go. First, they would head to Cybertron to meet up with Shockwave before continuing to this scientist's secret laboratory. The base knew he was going and they had been warned that if they acted out, there would be consequences. And since Soundwave was being left in charge, they were will advised to be cautious.

He knew that they'd laze around, probably go wreck a bit of havoc among the humans and indulge in whatever hobbies they had, this was to be expected. If he were a grunt, he'd do the same if his leader left the base for any amount of time. But with his master spy and his cassettes around, his Decepticons wouldn't dare to try to take over. None of them were really capable anyway.

He heard a door open and smiled as he recognised Soundwave's soft tread. Now there was something to lighten his mood.

"Astrotrain is ready for departure, lord Megatron," Soundwave intoned, standing there stiffly. "And the troops have been given their orders, production of Energon will continue in your absence."

"Excellent Soundwave," Megatron said, adding some more charges to a container he was taking on his trip. "I know I can trust you to keep things under control."

Out of the corner of his optic, he saw Soundwave incline his head in agreement. He smiled; there was a little time before he had to leave.

"I haven't chosen a Third in Command yet," he stated, having finished compiling his personal supplies. "See who serves you best during this time, I know you will find the best."

"As you command," Soundwave said, still standing there as his leader approached.

Megatron came right up to him and stroked his face, his thumb running over the line of the face mask. Soundwave said nothing, his visor hiding his optics and therefore, expression. Megatron smiled before murmuring.

"Let me see you beautiful face one last time before I leave."

Soundwave obeyed, removing his visor and mask, revealing a neutral expression. His leader smiled even wider, leaning forward to softly kiss his SIC. He felt Soundwave's lips part and pleased with this reaction, began to kiss him harder, his hand now cupping the blue Mech's chin. He could taste that Soundwave had recently refuelled, there was a sharp tang that almost made his tanks grumble. Why hadn't he taken Soundwave sooner, this had to be the only real good thing about losing Starscream, discovering Soundwave.

"I regret you cannot come with me," he murmured between kisses. "And that we cannot spend another night together but I know you will keep."

"A...Firmative," Soundwave said with a slight hint of a pause.

Megatron kissed him again before breaking it off. Smirking, he said.

"My departure is now; take care of that little daughter of yours. With any luck, she'll make a useful addition to our ranks."

Without another word, he left his Second standing alone in the room, feeling more violated than ever.

Primus, he just hoped that their god had mercy on them and never allow Megatron to recover his full power. If he does, Starscream would be good as dead and him...He will run with the same fate the seeker went in the last million vorns until his processor couldn't take it anymore and ran nuts.

Soundwave shivered no matter how hard he tried to suppress it.

"Is ok, boss, everything will be ok..." Ravage came next to him and purred before stroking his leg.

"Ravage, return to quarters." The SIC said snapped, closing his facemask and walked away. He must be there for when Megatron leaves.

However, the feline followed him. "Blaster insists in speaking to you."

"You and your brothers will be punished for speaking about something that doesn't concerns you."

"It does concern us!" Ravage roared. "He raped you, our creator, our caretaker! Of course we care! We don't want you to end up like Starscream!"

Soundwave stopped and turned around to face his creation. "I will not...I'm not weak!" he snapped.

"Starscream was strong too, and kept it all to himself which led him into the state he is now, he never sought help just the way you're doing! Please, father, don't try to keep us out of it, we just can't...we love you and care for you," Ravage mewled in a sad tone.

"Ravage... I... I just want you to be protected..." Soundwave tried.

"We want you to be protected as well, I know that you're doing this for us, Megatron threatened our lives, didn't he? Or maybe Fibers?" Ravage pointed and watched his creator sigh and shake his head.

Ravage purred sadly. "Bastard!"

"Ravage, please..."

"I can't do anything anyways, just hope that someday that son of the glitch gets a taste of his own medicine!" The feline hissed hatefully through the bond.

"So am I... now, let's go, he will departure very soon... Only Primus will decide what to do with him," Soundwave said then started walking with Ravage following close.

Soon, only a few minutes later when they reached the place, Megatron gave him a few instructions and finally left in Astrotrain.

After what felt like a millennia, Soundwave could breathe in peace... Now, he just needed to solve one little thing...

Blaster.

_Author's note. How does Megatron's trip go, are there any problems? Can Soundwave talk with Blaster? And will Skyfire and Starscream grow closer? Find out next time, until then._


End file.
